07 Prometeu A Revolta do Jovem Titã
by Nala Ellenika
Summary: Aiolia e Marin estão apaixonados, um ñ sab q o outro corresponde. Seus amigos c/ certeza ajudarão, o problema é q um antigo conhecido de Marin, responsável por acontecimentos do seu passado tentará uma vingança! Será q eles conseguem vencer e fikr jts?
1. Chapter 1

_Oi de novo, pessoal? Como foi o dia dos namorados? XP_

_Bom... Eu devia ter postado essa aqui pro dia dos namorados, pq é um romance, mas eu tenho um monte de romances, né? XD Mas enfim... Essa é a história do relacionamento Aiolia x Marin. Amizade? Companheirismo? Irmandade? Irmãos de armas? Tudo isso c/ certeza eles têm um pelo outro. Mas será q é só? Bem... É isso q nossa história vai contar._

_Mas é claro q não pode ser tudo às mil maravilhas. Terems um inimigo p/ animar a história e levar uns chutes no traseiro. Enfim... Espero q gostem dessa nova fic, q na vdd ñ é nova, mas eu queria postar depois q conseguisse terminar Além das Memórias pro pessoal entender pq a Nala dessa história tá desmemoriada XD. Ah, sim! Essa história se passa na época em q Nala ainda está sem suas memórias, depois q já tinha acordado no hospital. Ela não passou todo o tempo no Santuário até ter as memórias de volta, foi passar uns dias no japão c/ Hyoga e seus amigos em sua velha casa. Mas ñ é disso q a gnt fala hj. Como eu disse, só p/ saberem o pq de ela estar sem memórias, pq hj o centro das atenções são nosso leonino preferido e a incrível Amazona de Águia!_

_Boa leitura!_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_**Prometeu: A Revolta do Jovem Titã:**_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-_**  
**_

**_Parte I: A parte de Aiolia_**

Acordou uma certa manhã um leonino com semblante calmo e angelical, tanto que nem parecia o mesmo Leão que todos conheciam. Os Cavaleiros de ouro costumam treinar entre si e, nesta manhã, foi o Escorpião que percebeu que estava estranho. Acostumado a alfinetá-lo (e ser alfinetado por ele), logo estranhou o quão gentil aparecera neste dia.

Aiolia: Bom dia, Milo.

Milo: *heim? Como assim? E o costumeiro "fala aí, inseto!"?* Er... Oi... O_o (deixou-o passar por si, ainda sem reação, mas ao ver que ele estava mesmo diferente, virou-se) Peraí! Como assim, "Bom dia"? Depois de sempre me atazanar você vai querer dar uma de bonzinho, é, bichano?

Aiolia: (na maior inocência) Hã? Ah... Bichano...? Ah... Sim... Você prefere que eu te chame de Inseto, como sempre, Milo?

Milo: Como é? Que diabos deu em você? (vira-se para Saga) Você usou a Explosão Galáctica nele por acaso?

Saga: Eu não! (olha para Kanon)

Kanon: Nem vem! Não tenho nada a ver com isso. O único que pode ter dado uma pancada tão forte é o Aldebaran...

Deba: Queeeee? Mas eu num fiz nada!

Aiolos se aproxima, também estranhando o quão o irmão caçula está distante do mundo real. Coloca a mão em seu ombro, olhando fixamente para os seus olhos.

Aiolos: Irmãozinho, você está bem?

Aiolia: Hã...? Eu...? Tô...

Aiolos: Aiolia, eu estou falando sério. Você está estranho hoje.

Aiolia: To não mano, eu to bem... Mesmo...

Aiolos: Certeza?

Aiolia: Claro ^_^

Aiolos: (puxa a orelha do irmão) Mentiroso. Se estivesse no seu normal há essas horas já estava berrando: "Para de me encher! Já disse que to bem!"

Aiolia (carinha de inocente e confuso): Mas eu to bem... Er... Pelo menos eu acho.

Aiolos: ¬¬º Er... Será que vocês se importam de treinar sem a gente hoje? ^_^

O brilho nos olhos do irmão não passara desapercebido, e o sagitariano já entendera o que fazia seu irmãozinho tão diferente esta manhã. Algo que ele tinha em si crescia há muito tempo, e agora começava a transbordar. Mesmo que não percebesse, não conseguia mais esconder que andava feliz demais por, pensava ele, nada.

Todos: Não... À vontade... (afinal, quem iria contra a lenda do Santuário?)

Aiolos (para o irmão): Irmãozinho, a gente tem que conversar.

Chegam a um morro, onde se sentam sob a sombra de uma árvore, sentindo a fresca brisa da manhã naquela época de temperaturas amenas. Aiolos vai direto ao ponto, pois percebe que o irmão está tão abobado que nunca entenderá se ele começar a dar rodeios.

Aiolos: Os sonhos andam bons ultimamente, heim, maninho?

Aiolia: Como assim...?

Aiolos: Hum... Com o que sonhou hoje?

Aiolia: É... Não lembro...

Aiolos: *E eu que pensava que os capricornianos é que eram cabeças duras... ¬¬º* Ah... Qual é... Vai me dizer que não percebeu que está muito pouco irritadiço hoje?

Aiolia: Ah... Só tô mais feliz que o normal. Não posso?

Aiolos: Claro que pode! ^_^ Mas agora conta pro seu irmão: Por que essa alegria?

Aiolia: Aí é que ta... Eu não sei.

Aiolos (cai para trás): Como assim?

Aiolia: Como assim o que? Acho que é auto-explicativo, né?

Aiolos: Pois eu sei por que!

Aiolia: Como assim?

Aiolos: "Acho que é auto-explicativo, né?" ^_~

Aiolia: ¬¬ Desembucha...

O mais velho sorri, deixando o leonino ainda mais intrigado, achando que ele era o único que não sabia algo que, talvez, fosse óbvio. O semblante irônico não era normal do gentil sagitariano, fazendo o jovem se espantar, afastando um pouco o corpo dele, mas ainda assim, mantendo o máximo de atenção ao que ele diria, já que sempre tinha razão em tudo o que pensava, dizia e fazia.

Aiolos: Hum... Cabelos castanho avermelhados, revoltosos e brilhantes, corpinho escultural, cheia de inteligência, coragem, agilidade e astúcia...

Aiolia engasga, não estava vermelho, mas roxo, apenas em pensar naquela que, para ele, possuía todas estas características. Tenta se defender com tudo o que tivesse para esconder de si mesmo o quão encabulado estava diante das palavras cheias de razão do irmão, encenando uma repentina irritabilidade que apenas divertiu Aiolos ainda mais.

Aiolia: HÃ? Do que você ta falando, Aiolos? Ficou doido?

Aiolos: Hahaha! Você fica uma gracinha com essa falsa irritação, ainda mais tão vermelho desse jeito!

Aiolia: Ora, seu... CALA A BOCA!

Aiolos (puxa a orelha do irmão, ainda dando risada): Ta querendo enganar quem? Pensa que eu não percebo você, toda vez que as Amazonas vão treinar, olhando para ela? Você está sempre com essa cara de bobo, suspirando e com a cara vermelha. Seus olhos brilham e a seguem por toda parte.

Aiolia: Gasp... O_O

Aiolos (volta a sorrir ironicamente): E então... Com o que sonhou esta noite? ^_~

Aiolia (vermelho como tomate): ... A gente tava numa festa e eu tirei ela pra dançar.

Aiolos: E...

Aiolia: E depois eu... Ela tirou a máscara e eu... (fica mais vermelho) Beijei ela.

Aiolos: Uow! Irmãozinho, você precisa falar com ela... E como era o rosto dela?

Aiolia (abaixa a cabeça): Eu não vi...

Aiolos: E aí, vai chamar ela pra sair ou não?

Aiolia: Ta maluco? Er... Acha que... Ela aceitaria?

Aiolos: Você nunca vai saber se não chamar.

Aiolia: Me ajuda, Aiolos!

Aiolos: Heim? O_o

Aiolia: Fala com ela pra mim... *.*

Aiolos: Peraí... Isso é coisa sua. Você tem que chamar ela!

Aiolia: Por favor... *.*

Aiolos: Putz... E pensar que você é tão briguento... E agora ta tremendo nas bases. Ta, te ajudo...

Aiolia (abraça o irmão, quase esmagando-o): Obrigado, mano!

Aiolos: (vendo estrelinhas)

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_**Continua...**_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_E aí está o primeiro capítulo. Nhai, como é fofo o senhor irritadinho e cheio de si do Santuário todo apaixonado... *-*_

_Aiolia - Quem é q é cheio de si? ¬¬_

_Vc ^-^_

_Aiolia - Eu vou é te fatiar c/ meu Lightning Plasma!_

_Quem retalha aqui sou eu. Agora fica quietinho q tô encerrando um capítulo u.u_

_Aiolia - __

_Bom... Mas como eu dizia, e espero q meu irmão ñ seja muito mau qdo ver esse capítulo, é muito fofo ver nosso leãozinho apaixonado! Espero q vcs tb tenham gostado, pq no próximo capítulo teremos o lado de Marin nessa história ^-~ Comentem, onegai! E até a próxima postagem! Bjus!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Milo - Oi, gente! *sorriso de gato da alice* Só p/ dizer... rsrsrs... q eu... hehehe... Tô muito feliz... *quase chorando de rir* Pelo nosso novo apaixonado... hiahiahiahiahiahia_

_Aiolia - Ô rabo torto! Do q vc tá rindo? Tá a fim de briga, é?_

_Milo - Magina... *tentando se conter* Só tô feliz por vc... Quer um buquê de rosas? *começa a jogar pétalas de rosas na kbça de Aiolia* Marin bem me quer, Marin mau me quer, Marin bem me quer..._

_Aiolia - Seu... Como se atreve? LIGTHNING PLASMA!_

_Milo - *Desviando* Ai, mas q gatinho mais arisco! XD *rolando no chão de tanto rir*_

_Afrodite - Hey! Aquelas eram MINHAS ROSAS! T_T_

_Milo e Aiolia - Heim? O_o_

_CAPLOF *Milo e Aiolia desmaiados*_

_Uff... Mas eu nem tive tempo de apresentar o capítulo e esse povo já tá fazendo bagunça no meu fanfiction? E ainda por cima vou ter q arrastar os dois p/ cama e dar antídoto antes q morram c/ o aroma venenoso ¬¬_

_Afrodite - Pra mim é bem feito! Como se atrevem a brincar c/ minhas maravilhosas rosas? Meu jardim... Destruído... T_T_

_MDM - *abraçando afrodite* Pronto... Pronto... A gente conserta o jardim. Veja pelo lado pósitivo... Suas rosas quase mataram os dois seres mais chatos do Santuário. Não é engraçado? Eu fico em extasi só de olhar xD_

_Máscara... ¬¬ Bom... Enfim... Trapalhadas à parte... Vamos a mais um Capítulo. Como eu tinha dito, é a hora de mostrar o lado da Marin nessa história. Seus sentimentos e pensamentos estão prontos para serem postos às claras! Mas antes... Vamos responder aos coments do primeiro capítulo. Muito obrigada a todos por eles!_

_**marinxaiolia -** Oi! Q bom q gostou da história! Bom... Eu poderia tentar falar espanhol, mas como faz muito q ñ treino, poderia passa vergonha tentando uma coisa q, na verdade, vai sair uma mistura de espanhol e português, nosso bom e velho portunhol XD Mas vamos lá! Psicólogo, nosso Aiolia? Nunca tinha pensado no assunto, a idéia dessa profissão p/ alguém tão encrenqueiro sempre me foi engraçada XP Mas acho q pensando agora ia ser bem divertido fazer isso num universo alternativo de Saint Seiya, né? =P E q bom q vc riu bastante, pq essa foi mesmo minha intenção. Deixemos as coisas sérias p/ os capítulos adiante, pq agora eu quero mostrar o lado alegre do Santuário e dos nossos amados guerreiros xD Ah! E só por curiosidade... Eu tenho a imagem q é foto do seu perfil! É muito linda! *-* Bom... Mais uma vez, muito obrigada pelo comentário! Espero q continue gostando!_

_E agora (finalmente, já q meu irmão e o leonino fizeram tanta baderna ¬¬) Vamos ao capítulo. Espero q gostem! Boa leitura!_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

**_Parte II: A parte de Marin_**

Shina entra às pressas na casa de Marin, apesar de rivais, elas ainda mantinham uma forte amizade, ainda mais depois de desfeitos os impasses da época da batalha no Santuário, em que pensava que a Amazona de Águia seria traidora junto com os Cavaleiros de bronze.

Shina: Marin! Marin, vamos! O que você tem hoje? Nunca se atrasa.

Marin: Estou indo... Me desculpe, Shina, mas hoje acordei no mundo da lua...

Shina: Sei... Os cadetes é que vão ficar contentes com a demora. Desse jeito a gente não treina hoje, e o Grande Mestre vai acabar nos dando uma bronca.

Marin: Eu sei, eu sei. Mas não acho a máscara.

Shina: Que? Como diabos você foi esquecer onde colocou justo isso?

Marin: Não sei... Já disse que acordei distraída hoje. Ah! Maldito sonho que não consigo tirar da minha cabeça!

A colega se espanta, Marin não mencionara sonho algum até então, mas ao ouvir isso Shina já sabia do que se tratava. Sempre vira quando a amiga virava-se sempre para olhar para um certo dourado, e ouvia seus suspiros por trás da máscara, enquanto ela tinha o queixo apoiado ao joelho, vendo o rapaz lutar nos treinos. Ela sorri, com as mãos apoiadas aos quadris.

Shina: Ah! Andou sonhando com Aiolia!

Marin (corando como fogo): O que! O_O Quando foi que eu disse isso?

Shina: Hihihi! Só da sua cara vermelha já dá pra ver que foi.

Marin: Cala a boca, Shina!

Shina: Calma... Mas que brava. Ta parecendo mais ele do que você. Aliás, o que você pode falar? Não é sempre você que fica olhando pra ele de canto e vendo atentamente suas lutas, e elogiando sempre a sua agilidade, força, coragem, blábláblá...?

Marin (cada vez mais vermelha): Eu... Eu... Eu... Isso não tem nada a ver! Nós somos amigos, só isso!

Shina: Ai, Marin, se liga... Não sei quanto aos que não te conhecem tão bem, mas eu não caio nessa de jeito nenhum.

A Amazona de Águia baixa os olhos, estava roxa de vergonha e não sabia o que responder para a maliciosa amiga. E nem tinha o que responder, afinal, Shina tinha toda a razão. Sentou-se na cama e começou a apertar os dedos das mãos entre si, ainda com as faces rubras. A amiga sentou do seu lado, pôs a mão sobre as suas, fazendo-a parar.

Shina: Calma... Mas que coisa, vocês dois vêm nesse impasse há mais anos que eu me lembre neste Santuário. Já ta na hora de acabar com isso, não acha?

Marin: Mas como? Eu não vou conseguir falar com ele, e ele também nunca deu nenhum sinal de que...

Shina: Só pra quem é cego, né?

Marin: Hã?

Shina: Querida, qualquer tonto percebe que ele vive babando ovo pra cima de você!

Marin: Ah... Eu sou pior que tonto então? Ç_Ç

Shina: Se você ta dizendo... O_o (e olhando para o chão) Ah, mas não é a sua máscara debaixo do criado mudo?

Marin: Nossa! Devo ter derrubado quando dormia...

Shina: Mas diz aí... Que diabos de sonho foi esse?

Marin (vermelha de novo): Bem... Ele me tirou pra dançar numa festa, e eu deixei ele ver meu rosto e...

Shina: Que? Deixou ele ver... Garota isso é sério! Ta... E...

Marin (quase roxa): Ele me deu um beijo.

Shina: Ah, não, você tem que falar com ele. Ou eu trago ele aqui pelo pescoço pra falar com você, mas isso tem que acabar!

Marin: haha... Então... A gente não tava atrasada? ^_^0

As duas cobrem os rostos e saem, ainda conversando sobre o leonino. Vão para o Coliseu, treinam normalmente, assistem ao treino dos dourados. Marin está ainda mais suspirante ao ver Aiolia treinar, e Shina bufa, ainda que divertidamente, ao seu lado.

Shina: Meu Deus, menina, você já passou da adolescência...

Marin (com voz calma e gentil): Shina, querida, fica quieta.

Shina: Que medo... O_o

O treino já está no fim, o sol já se punha no horizonte, e como toda tarde de sexta feira, estavam todos muito animados com o fim de semana para descansar e passear. Aiolia sai de fininho, querendo se esconder de Marin, pois se a visse, ficaria tão encabulado que não conseguiria falar com ela, além de levantar suspeitas (se é que já não tinha o bastante) . Marin fez o mesmo, e pelos mesmos motivos, enquanto Shina olhava para outro lado, evitando que esta a obrigasse a procurar pelo Cavaleiro.

Shina: Bom, Marin... Agora temos uma conversinha com o noss... Ué... Marin? Onde é que você se meteu, Marin? Volte aqui agora mesmo! Marin!

Olha à sua frente, Aiolos se aproximava, e vendo a garota explodindo de irritação, vai logo concluindo:

Aiolos: A Marin sumiu, né? ^_^

Shina: Pois é... Ai que raiva! ò_ó

Aiolos: Que pena... Eu precisava falar com ela.

Shina: Se quiser eu mesma falo.

Aiolos: Será que adiantaria? Eu prometi pro Aiolia que falaria com ela de... Sabe... Sair com ele... Não sabia, mas meu irmão é bem tímido.

Shina: Tímido até demais! Não acredito que aquela tonta não ta aqui agora. Mas é até melhor... (sorri ironicamente) Acho que seremos cúmplices, Aiolos...

Aiolos: O_o O que quer dizer?

Shina: Escuta, nós dois sabemos que esses dois já tão bem grandinhos. A gente vai ajudar, mas não conversando indiretamente com a outra parte...

Aiolos (sorri): Ah... Então a gente vai fazer os dois conversarem.

Shina: Nem que seja na marra!

Aiolos: Sabe que às vezes você me dá medo? O_o

Shina: ^_^

Conversam ainda por alguns minutos antes de se separarem, com um irônico sorriso nos lábios. Os outros dourados estranham a diferente expressão do sagitariano, mas resolvem nem perguntar, já que estava tudo muito estranho desde o início da manhã.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_**Continua...**_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_Bem... Por hj é só. Vimos agora o lado de cada um dos nossos pombinhos q, como já foi mostrado, só ñ estão juntos pq são bobos demais! XD_

_Marin - Poxa, valeu, heim... ó.ò_

_Shina - Mas é vdd! Vcs dois já podiam estar juntos há muito tempo se ñ fossem tão tapados!_

_Marin - Não precisa falar desse jeito! ¬¬_

_Shina - Tá bom... Mas como sou sua amiga, vou te ajudar._

_Marin - Mesmo? Como? O.O_

_Shina - Vou dar umas belas pancadas na sua kbça p/ ver se começa a funcionar. u.u_

_Marin - Como é q é? Shina, sua... Amiga da onça!_

_Meninas! Parem com essa algazarra! Até parecem Milo e Aiolia brigando! Se vcs quatro ñ pararem com isso eu juro q faço um yaoi dos dois e um Yuri de vcs duas!_

_Shina e Marin - NÃO! *capota*  
_

_Melhor assim u.u_

_Agora... No próximo Capítulo teremos o terrível plano de Shina e Aiolos entrando em ação o.o O q será q se passa pelas mentes pérfidas dos dois? O.o O q estarão tramando? O.ó Qual será o fim do nosso amado casal de pombinhos? O.O E quem raios é o ser estranho q espia tudo e parece conhecer tão bem sua presa? Ò.ó As coisas começaram a esquentar... O.O Não percam o próximo episódio desta fic: "Parte III: Executando o Plano"_

_Comentem, onegai! E até a próxima postagem!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sabe, às vezes acho q meus comentários anteriores e posteriores aos capítulos ficam maiores que o próprio capítulo... O.o Tava vendo isso em alguns capítulos q andei postando. Então vou tentar não me prolongar tanto nesse aqui ^^_

_Milo - Ah! Deixa disso, irmãzinha! Eu quero falar mais do quanto estou feliz pelo meu amigo bichaninho! *largo sorriso irônico*_

_Aiolia - Eu juro q mato esse rabo torto! ¬¬_

_Aiolos - Não fica bravo, irmãozinho... Hj vc vai encontrar a Marin, lembra... Concentração ^-^v_

_Aiolia - *Travado* -.-_

_Shina -Que bundão ¬¬_

_Aiolia - Bundão é a mãe! ò.ó_

_Shina - Q seja... Vou procurar aquela medrosa ¬¬_

_Gente! Eu disse q ia tentar não demorar nos coments... Dá p/ colaborar? ¬¬_

_Todos - Foi mau! =D_

_Ninguém merece... Agora sim... Capítulo três, o plano maligno maléfico malevolente do mau! Bom... Só p/ por terror =P Espero q o tal plano funcione. E espero q vcs gostem! Boa leitura!_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

**_Parte III: Executando o plano_**

A porta da casa de Marin é quase arrombada, Shina entra numa fúria assassina, com os olhos flamejantes, assustando a colega. Subitamente, um forte chute arremessa a invasora para fora da casa e, logo depois, a dona aparece, com cara de poucos amigos.

Marin: Quem se atreve... (e vendo quem era) Shina! O_O Meu Deus, você é louca de entrar desse jeito? Desculpa... Está tudo bem?

Shina: Se está tudo bem? MARIN EU VOU TE MATAR!

Marin: O_O Pe... Peraí... Calma, Shina, nem foi tão forte assim... ^_^0

Shina: Grrrrrr... Ah, mas deixa pra lá... Onde você se meteu depois do treino?

Marin: Ah... Eu... Er...

Shina: Você fugiu de medo de ter que encarar o Aiolia!

Marin: NÃO!

Shina: FOI, SIM!

Marin baixa os olhos, vermelha de vergonha. Shina não podia acreditar naquilo, mas manteve a calma o máximo que conseguia, e isso lhe era um verdadeiro sacrifício. Respirou fundo e chamou-a para uma conversa. Marin foi para dentro, preparar um lanchinho para as duas, estavam ambas mortas de fome por causa do treino. Shina sentou-se à mesa e, mais uma vez, respirou fundo antes de falar.

Shina: Então... Eu tava pensando... Amanhã é sábado, não haverá treinos, e faz tempo que não damos uma volta pela praia. Podíamos fazer, sei lá, um piquenique.

Marin: Hum... Parece boa idéia. Mas por que pensou nisso de repente?

A amiga franze o cenho, a melhor espiã do Santuário sempre suspeitava de tudo o que parecesse ter qualquer coisa de incomum, por menor que fosse. E estava sempre certa quando desconfiava, o que deixava Shina ainda mais injuriada. "Não pode só concordar e parar de pensar tanto?" – pensava.

Shina: Nada. Só achei que devíamos esfriar um pouco a cabeça com algo diferente pra variar. Não pode? ^_^

Marin: Bom... Nesse caso, vamos sim. Eu tenho algumas coisas que posso levar.

Shina: *Ufa...* Ótimo, eu também tenho algumas coisas em casa.

Casa de Leão:

Aiolos: Irmãozinho... Aiolia, onde você escondeu esse focinho?

Aiolia (entrando no pátio inferior): Que é, Aiolos? Para de zombar de mim...

Aiolos: O que você quer depois de ter fugido da Marin?

Aiolia: QUEM DISSE QUE EU FUGI?

Aiolos: Engana outro, maninho... Comigo não funciona.

O Leão não sabia se ficava vermelho de vergonha ou de raiva, enquanto o irmão mais velho se deliciava em rir dele. Subiu para o andar superior sem pedir licença e sentou-se no sofá, seguido pelo caçula, que o encarava como se o fosse retalhar com os olhos. Sorriu, preparando-se para o que diria.

Aiolos: Escuta, Aiolia, agora é sério. Eu tava pensando sobre a conversa de hoje de manhã, e acho que não é exatamente do jeito que você me pediu que eu tenho que te ajudar.

Aiolia: HÃ? Do que ta falando?

Aiolos: Simples... Olha você, é um homem adulto, que arrisca a vida por um ideal.

Aiolia: E...

Aiolos: E ta com medo de falar com a garota por quem está apaixonado. Por favor...

Aiolia: QUE? Acha que é tão simples?

Aiolos: Não. Mas você precisa fazer isso, maninho, tem que tomar coragem. Afinal de contas, essa é uma das melhores partes de se estar gostando de alguém: Tomar coragem de se declarar para a pessoa. Principalmente o lado masculino. Vai perder o romantismo?

Aiolia: Mas... Mas... E se eu levar um fora?

Aiolos: Deixa de ser bobo... Todo mundo sabe que ela é vislumbrada em você...

A cara do leonino mostra a falta de sentido da frase. Marin sempre escondera muito bem seus sentimentos de todos, a única que poderia saber alguma coisa era Shina. Aiolos percebe o que o irmão quer dizer com a expressão, e reconhece o quão está certo.

Aiolos: Acreditaria na Shina, então?

Aiolia (arregala espantado os olhos): Ela te disse alguma coisa?

Aiolos: Ela só disse que ela e a Marin farão um piquenique amanhã, lá na praia do cabo Súnion, e que você podia aparecer, assim, "inesperadamente", por lá...

Aiolia: Com a Shina lá?

Aiolos: Não se preocupe, ela terá uma desculpa para dar uma saidinha.

Aiolia: Isso é um complô?

Aiolos: Não reclame... Vai lá e faz o que tem que ser feito!

Aiolia: Tá mandando em mim...? ¬¬º

Aiolos: Se é o que você acha... Tô. ^_^

Dia seguinte, sábado, praia do Cabo Súnion. Shina e Marin andam pela areia até encontrar um bom lugar, onde estendem a toalha e colocam vários recipientes, cheios de lanches, bolachas, geléia, suco... De repente, Shina se exalta:

Shina: Ah, mas que droga! Esqueci os salgadinhos! Ah... Vou ter que ir buscar.

Marin: Ora, tudo bem. Tem muita coisa aqui, não é preciso voltar tudo só por isso...

Shina: De jeito nenhum, sem os salgadinhos eu não fico!

Marin: O_o Tá... Vamos então...

Shina: Não! Eu vou... Se não a gente vai ter que carregar tudo... Você pode ficar...

A Amazona estranha o comportamento da amiga, alguma coisa não estava certa e sua percepção lhe dizia que a garota estava a aprontar alguma. Mas não tinha nada que pudesse fazer e, mesmo que houvesse algum estranho plano, não seria nada ruim. Resolve então ficar, enquanto Shina vai em busca dos "preciosos" salgadinhos, escondendo-lhe um irônico sorriso ao dar-lhe as costas e vestir a máscara. Marin vestiu também sua máscara, para evitar ter de fazê-lo às pressas no caso de aparecer algum homem por ali.

Um ser estranho observa a cena à sombra das rochas do cabo. Mesmo a uma grande distância, podia enxergar perfeitamente cada detalhe. Seus lábios se abrem num largo sorriso maligno, enquanto sua mente viaja: "Há muito que almejo me vingar dos humanos. Por que não nesta jovem que encontro tão desprotegida? A mesma que há pouco tempo fez meu escolhido se destruir, depois de tantos anos de dedicação que teve a Deusa a quem o confiei, depois de tanto trabalho que tivemos em fazê-lo esquecer os humanos... Não há ninguém melhor para o início de minha vingança."

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_**Continua...**_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_E agora... Quem será esse ser estranho? Será que Aiolia chegará em tempo de dizer o q sente? Será q ele conseguirá? Será q Marin conseguirá dizer tb? Será q esse cara vai querer atrapalhar o plano?_

_Cara que tava espionando - Pq vc fica fazendo essas perguntas retóricas idiotas? Dá p/ acabar logo c/ isso? ¬¬_

_TEMPESTADE DE TYGRA!_

_Cara que tava espionando - Cruel... -.- *todo estourado*_

_Eu faço as perguntas retóricas idiotas q eu quiser p/ deixar suspense, seu palerma. Agora fica quieto enquanto eu termino de comentar u.u_

_Enfim... Fora td isso... O mais importante... Será que Shina conseguirá trazer os salgadinhos? O_O Tudo isso no próximo capítulo. Não percam! E comentem, onegai!_

_Cara que tava espionando - C/ essa carinha de piedade até parece muito inofenciva... *capotado e escoriado demias p/ mecher mais quea boca*_

_Se não ficar quieto eu termino de te desmaiar ¬¬_

_Cara que tava espionando - Falou... *medo*_

_Até a próxima, pessoal! ^-^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oiê! Mais uma vez estamos aqui para mais um capítulo desta fic. Espero q estejam gostando dela!_

_Bem... Hj vamos ver algo bem intrigante... O.O Saberemos agora quem é o cara estranho que andava espionando o picnic das nossas amigas... Quais suas reais intenções e qual sua ligação com a personagem em quem ele pretende se vingar e, principalmente... Pq? O.O_

_Espero que estejam curiosos em saber sobre isso =P Bem, aí vai o capítulo. E vivas! Consegui fazer um comentário inicial q ñ fosse interminável! Bom... Então vamos logo antes q chegue alguém p/ acabar c/ isso XD Boa leitura, pessoal!_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

**_Parte IV: Lembranças de Prometeu_**

A menina acaba de chegar em casa, sua escola era ali, bem perto, e a saltitante garotinha, de seus seis anos, solta a mão do pai para correr para dentro.

Marin: Tadaima! (cheguei)

Mãe (carinhosamente): Okaeri... (bem vinda de volta). ^_^

Corre para os braços da mãe e, depois, responde ao olhar pidão do pequeno irmãozinho. Com três anos, mostrava uma grande adoração pela irmã.

Marin: Oi, Tohma... Vem cá, tenho um presente.

Tohma: Oba, Oba! O que é? Mostra, mostra! *. *

Ela senta no chão da sala e abre a mochila, enquanto o menino, inquieto, se senta à sua frente, esperando o presente. Puxa do estojo dois cordões, que tilintam como um guizo. Eram sinos, em volta dos quais havia uma armação irregular e bonita.

Marin: Pedi pro papai comprar lá no templo. É pra gente nunca se separar nem se esquecer um do outro... Toma, esse é seu.

Tohma: Oba! Olha, mamãe, que bonito!

Mãe: Sim... É muito bonito. Agradeça sua irmã.

Tohma: Arigatou, Marin-chan. ^_^

Abraça-a carinhosamente, depois de colocar o pingente no pescoço, todo orgulhoso.

Uma semana depois:

Era fim de semana, já estava escuro e eles tinham acabado de jantar. Na sala, Marin e Tohma brincavam com alguns bonecos pequenos enquanto os pais assistiam TV. A menina pára por um instante, olhando curiosamente pela janela, levanta, se aproxima, olha por todos os lados, mas não vê nada. A mãe estranha.

Mãe: O que foi, querida?

Marin: Vi uma sombra... Rápido, mas vi...

Mãe: Ora, deve ter sido sua impressão. Ou algum gato.

A garota aceita a explicação, sem se preocupar, e volta para os brinquedos, mas de repente, a TV e as luzes se apagam. As crianças gritam de susto, e o pai tenta acalmá-las.

Pai: Tudo bem... Só acabou a energia.

Voz (profundamente): Não seja otimista, humano.

Uma misteriosa luz clareia tudo, as crianças se agarram à mãe, que se abaixa para abraçá-las, protegendo-as. O pai tenta manter-se calmo, e ser o mais firme possível.

Pai: Quem está aí?

Voz: Se quer mesmo saber... Eu sou Prometeu, filho de Iápeto e Clímene, grandes Titãs da antiga Grécia. Vim buscar o menino.

Pai: Não se atreva a por as mãos em meu filho! ò_ó

Prometeu: Hahaha, um humano tentando deter um Deus... Saia do meu caminho.

Ele surge diante da família, Marin e Tohma estão agarrados à mãe, que também assustada, aperta os dois contra si, com medo de perdê-los. O Titã é alto, de cabelos até os quadris, prateados e lisos, olhos da mesma cor, pele alva, uma rica toga branca de detalhes vermelhos e braceletes dourados, adornados de pedras preciosas. Olha a todos com desprezo e estende a mão ao homem, fazendo surgir dela um brilho prateado. Não há como perceber o ataque, o pai cai morto no mesmo instante, a energia destrói a sala.

Mãe: NÃO!

Crianças: PAPAI!

Aproxima-se da mulher, mandando-a se afastar, mas ela resiste. Com o rosto molhado de lágrimas, fita os olhos impiedosos de seu algoz.

Mãe: Por que...?

Prometeu: Seu filho foi escolhido por mim, para ser transformado no homem que pensei que seriam os humanos. Um dia eu os defendi e lhes dei de presente a luz e o calor do fogo dos Deuses. Por culpa destes humanos fui castigado e preso por muito tempo, e nem mesmo agradecimento tenho, os homens se esqueceram daquele que lhes trouxe a possibilidade de se tornarem mais do que animais ignorantes.

Mãe: Nós não temos culpa se um dia pararam de nos contar tais histórias...

Prometeu: Não quero saber. O maior erro nem foi esse, mas foi usar o conhecimento que nasceu da capacidade que lhes dei para destruir este mundo e a si mesmos. Você não tem o direito de me questionar. Dê-me o menino.

Mãe: NUNCA!

Prometeu: Então morra...

Nem mesmo tocou a mãe, ela se separou das crianças contra a vontade, sem poder comandar seu corpo, e depois foi morta como o pai. Marin puxou para si o irmão, escondendo-lhe os olhos entre seus braços e fechando também os seus, desesperada em não ver a cena que não podia evitar. Resmungava apenas, chorosa: "Mamãe... Mamãe..."

A sala já estava completamente destruída, o menino se ergue para tentar proteger a irmã. Com três anos apenas, estende os bracinhos magros e faz cara de bravo, mesmo com o rosto todo molhado.

Tohma: Eu vou proteger minha irmã! ò_o

Prometeu: Você é corajoso, e um poder gigantesco se esconde em seu ser. É por isso que eu quero você. Vamos, saia daí, venha comigo.

Tohma: Não! ò_ó

O Deus franze a testa para o menino, deixando-o com muito medo, e ameaça agarrá-lo pelo braço para levá-lo a força. Marin o puxa de volta para si, protegendo-o sob seu corpo, mas Prometeu se irrita e a atira longe com o poder de sua mente. Ao olhar para ela, porém, e fitar seus olhos pouco antes da execução, ele parece mudar de idéia.

Prometeu: Isso não é necessário... O que pode fazer uma menininha de seis anos? Nem vai se lembrar. Hoje você vive criança, e espero que fique feliz em saber que seu irmão será o homem mais poderoso do mundo.

Ele leva o menino, que ainda esperneia em seus braços, chamando pela irmã, pelo pai, pela mãe, chorando e implorando para ficar. Marin levara uma pancada na cabeça e estava zonza, quase sem conseguir se mexer, mas ainda se levantou e correu na tentativa de agarrar a mão de Tohma. Mas o menino sumiu na forte luz, sem deixar o menor rastro.

A polícia chega ao local, parte da casa está destruída, os pais estão mortos, o menino desaparecido e a menina desmaiada. O resgate a leva ao hospital, mas quando ela acorda e conta toda a história aos policiais, na sua grande inocência, os faz pensar que estava delirando, sofrendo com o trauma do que teria acontecido. A encaminham para um orfanato e lhe designam um psicólogo.

Sentada sobre sua cama, com o rosto molhado e os olhos vermelhos, a menina ainda acredita que deva fazer alguma coisa, pelo menos para rever o irmão raptado. "Prometeu... Titãs da antiga Grécia..." – lembrava-se de palavras perdidas, ditas pelo Deus – "Onde é a Grécia?" – resmungou baixinho.

Voz: É o lugar para onde você vai hoje.

Marin pula de susto ao ouvir a voz desconhecida, que parecia de uma criança. Um menino a observava da porta do quarto, tinha os cabelos revoltados, curtos e castanhos claros e olhos verdes. Via-se claramente que não era japonês e era também mais velho que ela. Ele se aproxima, enquanto a menina agarra o ursinho que lhe tinham levado de sua casa na tentativa de acalmá-la. Abaixa-se um pouco e fita os olhos azuis e lacrimosos.

Menino: Não sabia que tinha japoneses de olhos azuis... ^_^ Seu nome é Marin, né?

Ela balança a cabeça positivamente, e demora um pouco até conseguir falar.

Marin: Você é do orfanato?

Menino: Não... Não sou. Eu só vim pra te buscar.

Marin: Como entrou?

Menino: Ah... Isso não importa. Vêm, a gente tem que sair sem que te vejam.

Marin: Espera. Por que tenho que ir? Pra onde a gente vai?

Menino: Você não me ouviu? A gente vai pra Grécia. O Grande Mestre me mandou aqui porque sentiu uma energia poderosíssima e muito agressiva. Como você e sua família foram atacadas, pelo que fiquei sabendo, e você sobreviveu, acho melhor que venha, já que o Santuário é um lugar seguro.

Marin: O que é Santuário? Quem é Grande Mestre?

Menino: Ah... Como eu explico? Santuário é onde estão pessoas que combatem seres malignos muito poderosos. E o Grande Mestre é o cara que manda no Santuário.

Marin: O homem que levou meu irmão disse que era da Grécia... Se eu for com você, vou poder achar meu irmão?

Menino: Bom... Não sei... Mas é mais fácil lá do que aqui.

Marin: Então eu vou.

Menino: Escuta... Esse cara é muito forte. Como acha que vai encarar ele?

Marin: Mas no Santuário não tem gente que combate seres maus?

Menino: Sim... Você quer ser forte como as pessoas do Santuário? É muito difícil.

Marin: Eu quero. Eu vou ser forte.

O menino estreita um dos olhos, como quem estranha e não acredita muito, pensando: "Magrelinha desse jeito, e com essa carinha de anjo? Não sei não..."

Marin: Como você se chama?

Menino: Aiolia.

Marin: Você também vai ser uma pessoa forte?

Aiolia: Er... Ah... Eu... É, vou ser sim. – respondeu, sem saber como dizer que ele já fazia parte de um dos doze guerreiros mais fortes do Santuário.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

O ser escondido na encosta lembrava-se da menina que deixara viver daquela vez, enquanto se aproximava dela, com os olhos estreitos, um olhar de poucos amigos, pensando: "Deve ter sido um erro meu ter deixado essa menina viver... O que podia fazer uma menina de seis anos...? Ela fez muito... Ela reencontrou Tohma, e o fez voltar a ter os sentimentos humanos. Por isso ele se sacrificou, pelos sentimentos humanos que esquecera, e dos quais no fundo, queria se lembrar. Maldição...! No fim, nenhum humano pode ser transformado no ideal de humano que eu tinha. Acho melhor acabar logo com essa mulher que tanto me atrapalhou."

Aproximou-se calmamente, preparando-se para executar seu plano. Mas não a mataria... Isso não seria o suficiente... Ele queria vingar-se dos homens, portanto nada como atrair um dos mais poderosos guerreiros do Santuário para a toca do lobo... Sim... Depois ele poderia se encarregar dos outros, que estariam tomados pelo desejo de vingar o amigo.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

**Continua...**

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_Bom... Como acho q devem ter percebido, eu escrevi esse capítulo à partir das cenas do passado de Marin e Tohma no filme "Prólogo do Céu - Overture." O passado deles fica posto ali sem explicações, então eu achei q seria legal colocar essa explicação p/ tal passado. Prometeu queria um humano ideal, como ele imaginou q deveriam ser aqueles à quem deu o fogo dos Deuses e, por isso, foi preso pelos Deuses no cume do monte Cáucaso e teve seu fígado comido por corvos dia após dia (e vcs sabem q o fígado se regenera, iamgina então o de um Deus o.o)._

_Conta a lenda que foi Hércules quem o libertou, mas os Deuses exigiram q alguém ficasse no lugar. Quíron resolveu ficar (coitado T_T) Mas nesta história, por conta do esquecimento dos humanos quanto à sua exixtência e sofrimento por lhes ter dado o fogo dos Deuses e, consequentemente, a superioridade sobre os outros seres vivos, ele quer se vingar. Tentou raptar Tohma, q tinha um grande poder latente, e o deixou sob tutoria de Ártemis, para q ele se tornasse o mais poderoso dos homens e se esquecesse dos sentimentos humanos, tornando-se, assim, igual à um Deus._

_Mas todos sabemos que, em "Prólogo do Céu" Tohma e Marin se reencontram, e o garoto retoma seus sentimentos humanos q, no fundo, nunca quis esquecer. Eé por isso que Prometeu quer se vingar em Marin, em particular, e aproveitar p/ levar um dos guerreiros mais fortes do Santuário (Aiolia, claro) junto nessa. Bom... Acho q jah expliquei demais. Lendas contadas, vamos deixar o resto pro próximo capítulo, onde contaremos o passado de Marin e Aiolia no Santuário. Como será q o sentimento desses dois evoluiu? Bom... Até a próxima! Espero q tenham gostado! Comentem, onegai!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Olá mais uma vez! Pela última vez nesta semana, aí vai mais um capítulo da história de Marin e Aiolia contra Prometeu o titã revoltado!_

_Prometeu - Revoltado? Revoltado? Eu vou te mostrar quem é revoltado, humanazinha ingrata! Vou te colocar numa porcaria de uma pedra com ujm corvo maldito q ñ sabe comer mais nada além do seu fígado! Vou fazer isso e te deixar lá por milhares de anos p/ vc ver como é bom!_

_Prometeu... Eu ñ vivo tanto tempo ¬¬_

_Prometeu - Não interessa! Vou te condenar a viver para sempre só p/ ver como é! Daí vai pensar duas vezes em me chamar de revoltado! ò.ó_

_Escuta... Eu sei q foi ruim... Mas ñ é minha culpa. Eu nem tinha nascido naquela época u.u E olha q estou falando da minha forma divina, q foi a minha primeira encarnação nesse mundo ¬¬_

_Prometeu - Muito conveniente, ñ acha! Claro! Mas foi zeus quem fez isso, e ele é seu bisavô!_

_E eu kiko? ¬¬_

_Prometeu - "E eu kiko"? Como assim? Vc merece pagar pelos pecados de seus antepassados!_

_*Explode prometeu p/ os quintos do tártaro* Mas q mania a de vcs de descontarem as coisas ruins nos descendentes q ñ fizeram nada! Q saco! Será q dá p/ entender q as pessoas Ñ SÃO NECESSARIAMENTE COMO SEUS PERENTES! Ò.Ó_

_Prometeu - Isso vai ter volta... _ *td destruído*_

_Pelo menos agora vc tem PQ DE VDD p/ querer brigar comigo, baka ¬¬ Mas enfim... Me desculpem por, mais uma vez, ter um chato p/ aprontar nas apresentações e deixá-la enorme ó.ò Mas vamos a mais um capítulo de nossa hitória. Espero q gostem! Boa leitura, pessoal!_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

**_Parte V: Lembranças de Marin e Aiolia_**

Marin partiu para a Grécia na esperança de encontrar seu irmão e tirá-lo das mãos daquele que o raptou. Para isso, teria de se tornar forte, teria de se transformar numa Amazona, uma guerreira do Santuário. Mas não poderia agora se esquecer que sua principal missão seria proteger Atena e a Terra. Aiolia a apresentou ao Grande Mestre, apresentou também os fatos acontecidos e o pedido da menina, e ela foi logo aceita como nova cadete. Levada para as Amazonas que a treinariam, conheceu outras meninas que também queriam se tornar guerreiras poderosas, entre elas Shina, criança enérgica e com jeito de brava.

Uma máscara lhe foi dada: "A partir de hoje, não mais mostrará seu rosto ou seus sentimentos, a não ser para mulheres. Um homem que a veja sem a máscara deve ser morto por suas mãos, ou a ele deverá entregar seu amor, portanto tome muito cuidado para que nunca tenha seu rosto visto, a não ser que tenha certeza de seu amor por este homem. Uma Amazona vista sem a máscara é mais vergonhoso do que qualquer mulher que se flagre nua." Estas foram as palavras de sua mestra, a primeira regra aprendida no Santuário, e a primeira que ela aprendeu a seguir a risca, como todas as outras que aprenderia mais tarde.

Apesar de se esforçar, era sempre abatida de súbita tristeza, pela falta de seu irmão. "Quanto tempo vai levar pra eu poder procurar ele?" – pensava sempre. Sentia-se melhor, porém, quando Aiolia vinha perguntar como estavam os treinos, e se estava se adaptando bem. Um dia a viu balançando um sino, olhando atentamente para a armação na ponta do cordão, e se sentiu curioso.

Aiolia: O que é isso?

Marin: Um sino, eu tenho faz um tempinho, já.

Aiolia: Que bonito... E tem um som legal. ^_^

A menina sempre via outros garotos treinando juntos, mas nunca o via entre eles, o menino estava sempre sozinho. Marin também era muito solitária, não conseguia se entrosar com as outras aspirantes, e Shina ainda a olhava como uma rival forte demais para terem amizade, embora a mestra já tivesse dito que eram candidatas a armaduras diferentes. Aiolia já percebera que ela estava sempre um tanto afastada das outras e já ouvira alguns comentários das meninas, com inveja do quanto a novata evoluía muito rápido, a ponto de já ser tão forte quanto elas, se não mais.

Aiolia: Parece que suas colegas não vão muito com a sua cara...

Marin: Só parece? Acho que elas só não são assim com Shina por que ela é mais velha aqui.

Aiolia: Não... É por que ela é mais brava. ^_^

Marin: Você também parece não se dar muito bem com os outros meninos.

Aiolia (mais sério): Ah... Mas eles têm outros motivos ¬¬

Marin: Por que?

Aiolia: Isso não importa.

Marin percebia que se sentia melhor com ele do que com qualquer outra menina dali. Aiolia, por sua vez, percebia que ela era a única que não o discriminava, mas sabia que era porque ela não conhecia as histórias de acontecimentos anteriores à sua chegada. Ainda assim sentia-se bem por ter pelo menos alguém que falasse com ele.

Marin: Escuta... Posso treinar com você?

Aiolia: Hã? Mas por que?

Marin: Porque eu fico presa perto das meninas, porque elas me olham feio...

Aiolia: Você não pode treinar comigo.

Marin: Por que?

Aiolia: Porque meu treino é muito mais difícil.

Marin: Ah, é... Você não tinha dito que era Cavaleiro de ouro. Mas eu quero treinar, mesmo que seja cem vezes mais difícil.

Aiolia: *Caramba, que coragem...O_o* E se for mil vezes mais?

Marin: Não me importa.

Aiolia: O_o Bom, achei que você não agüentava nem um treino de Amazona de bronze, e é uma das melhores das aspirantes à prata. Acho que não vai ter problema.

Marin: Obrigada... *.*

Aiolia: Mas vê se não atrasa... Eu começo às sete, lá nas rochas altas, perto da praia.

Marin: Ta.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Chegava sempre sem um minuto de atraso, treinava com afinco e Aiolia logo viu a ótima percepção da menina, sempre muito observadora e inteligente. Já imaginava que pudesse ser uma boa espiã, o que de fato se tornou. Ele a ajudou a tornar-se ágil e decidida, a mostrou como melhor utilizar a velocidade para aumentar a potência do impacto, a ensinou a ter coragem em todos os momentos de sua vida. Aiolia se felicitava por ser aceito por alguém, e por poder fazer algo de bom e útil além de treinar e treinar, sem nunca saber se valeria a pena quando todos o olhavam como a um traste.

Mulher: Marin quase não aparece aos treinos... Parece que a menina está fugindo.

Menina (com malícia): Eu posso ver o que ela ta fazendo...

Mulher: ... Bem, não é certo controlar a vida das pessoas, mas neste caso, é preciso.

Assim fez a garota, esperou Marin sair de casa pela manhã e a seguiu até a praia. Viu então que ela se encontrara com o menino que já era muito conhecido em todo o Santuário e esperou para ver o que os dois aprontavam ali, quase todos os dias, desde tão cedinho. Ao ver o treino dos dois, ao ver a garota ter se tornado ainda mais forte do que ela e suas amigas, ao perceber que, nesse ponto, só Shina acompanharia seu desempenho, corou, vermelha como o fogo, de pura raiva. Voltou às pressas para sua instrutora.

Menina: Mestra, Marin se encontra com o irmão do traidor. Eles treinam juntos.

Mestra: Com Aiolia? Isso é preocupante, terei de falar com ela o quanto antes...

Menina (maldosamente): Será que ela também é rebelde?

Mestra: Não sei... Provavelmente nem sabe da história.

No dia seguinte, Marin está a caminho da praia quando a instrutora a intercepta, chamando-a para uma conversa. A menina sente que se atrasará para o treino, mas não tem como fugir da mulher, e a segue para um lugar ali perto.

Mulher: Diga-me, Marin, por que não aparece mais nos treinos?

Marin: ... Eu...

Mulher: Acho melhor dizer. E que seja verdade.

Marin: As meninas não gostam de mim. Porque elas me olhar atravessado não consigo treinar direito, nem usar toda a minha força. Por isso estou treinando sozinha.

Mulher: Sozinha...?

Marin: Sim.

Mulher: Mas uma das meninas a viu com mais alguém. Me diga quem é, e não minta pois eu já sei a verdade. Todos conhecem aquele menino.

Marin: ... Vocês me espionaram?

Mulher: Eu não tive escolha, já que você sumiu. Diga-me o nome.

Marin: Aiolia...

Mulher: Você sabe no que está se metendo? Você sabe quem é esse menino?

Marin: Ele me trouxe pra cá. Ele foi até o Japão e me trouxe...

Mulher: Ele é irmão do homem que tentou matar Atena.

Marin: Que?

Mulher: Como eu pensei... Você não faz idéia de que história é essa. Nunca percebeu que ninguém olha ele com confiança? Apesar de ser um Cavaleiro dourado, todos o evitam. Você nunca se perguntou por que?

Marin: Ele não quis me contar.

Mulher: Claro que não. Porque é vergonhoso. Certa noite, o irmão dele, Aiolos, Cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário, um dos homens que deveriam proteger Atena com sua vida, adentrou o quarto da Deusa, ainda bebê, com uma adaga dourada e tentou matá-la. Ninguém sabe por que, mas se não fosse o Grande Mestre entrar no quarto naquela hora, haveria uma tragédia. Ele fugiu com a armadura de ouro e outro dourado o perseguiu. Ele conseguiu feri-lo gravemente, mas seu corpo nunca foi encontrado, nem a armadura dourada que ele levava. Aiolos era um traidor, todos os soldados procuravam por ele e invadiram sua casa. Só Aiolia estava lá, mas ele não disse onde o irmão estava. Todos sabem que o menino é irmão do traidor, e todos sabem que, tendo o mesmo sangue, ele pode se tornar um traidor igual.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Aiolia esperava por Marin, estava sentado já há dez minutos e estranhou, já que a menina nunca atrasava um minuto sequer. Levantou-se e tomou o caminho de volta para tentar encontrá-la, mas de cima do morro a viu, sob uma árvore, conversando com sua instrutora. "Acho que ela ta encrencada" – pensou, e foi até lá, sem se deixar ser visto, para saber o que estava acontecendo. Ao chegar perto porém, a conversa não lhe agrada nem um pouco: "Todos sabem que o menino é irmão do traidor, e todos sabem que, tendo o mesmo sangue, ele pode se tornar um traidor igual."

Ele se exalta, cerrando os punhos de raiva ao ouvir tais palavras que sabia ser a seu respeito. A única que não o olhava com desprezo agora sabia sua história, e o ignoraria também, com medo de sua natureza traidora. Não consegue conter um pouco de seu cosmo que se eleva, chamando a atenção das duas. A menina estava quieta, pasma com a história, e ao sentir seu cosmo vira-se repentinamente para ver o semblante sério do garoto, assim como também fez sua instrutora, mas esta se manteve quieta.

Marin: Aiolia...

Aiolia: Não precisa dizer nada. Faça o que achar melhor.

Virou as costas e saiu. A menina queria ir atrás dele, mas a mestra a deteve, enquanto o garoto sumia no caminho de volta para a praia.

Mulher: Eu não me misturaria com ele se fosse você. Ele pode tentar incutir em sua cabeça idéias rebeldes.

Marin: Não. Você não sabe as coisas que ele diz, ninguém nunca conversou com ele pra saber o quanto ele quer ser um Cavaleiro fiel à Atena e protegê-la com todas as forças, mesmo que tenha que morrer pra isso. Ele não tem culpa do que o irmão fez, esse negócio de sangue é uma bobeira, e eu não acredito!

Ela se solta e corre atrás de Aiolia, sem se importar com a instrutora.

Mulher: Marin, volte aqui agora mesmo!

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Chega à praia, Aiolia socava o ar com raiva e angústia, com lágrimas nos olhos, cortando o ar com o brilho dourado de seu cosmo, numa velocidade incrível. Não percebeu a chegada da menina, e continuou a agredir o nada.

Marin (timidamente): Aiolia...

Ele não a ouve, ela chega mais perto, tentando chamá-lo com um toque no ombro. Ele finalmente sente sua presença, mas não reconhece quem é, virá-se subitamente e agarra seu pulso com força, e com os olhos cheios de mágoa e raiva. Não consegue ver seus olhos assustados por trás da máscara, mas se arrepende rapidamente e a solta, abaixando os olhos. A menina cai, segurando o pulso dolorido.

Aiolia: De... Desculpa.

Marin: Pensei que fosse fazer comigo o que tava fazendo com o ar.

Aiolia: Ta louca? Se eu fizer você ta morta! Ah... Mas você deve achar que eu sou capaz mesmo. Afinal, agora você conhece minha história...

Marin: Seu burro!

Aiolia: Como é? O_O

Marin: Primeiro pergunta. Eu não acho que você seja traidor só por causa do que seu irmão fez, eu te conheço melhor do que os outros por que já conversei muito com você. Eu acho que você não é assim. Eu não quero te ignorar como todo mundo faz.

Aiolia: O_O Mas... Mas se você fizer isso, você vai ser ignorada também...

Marin: Não importa, eu já sou mesmo. Eu quero continuar treinando com você.

Aiolia baixa os olhos, deixando escorrerem lágrimas cristalinas por suas faces. Marin se confunde, torcendo a cabeça.

Marin: Você ta triste?

Aiolia (levanta o rosto): Não. As pessoas choram quando tão muito felizes também, não sabia? ^_^

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Naquela noite Aiolia não dormia, estava muito feliz, finalmente alguém confiara nele, e era ainda melhor alguém que o tratasse bem mesmo sabendo de sua história, do que alguém que só não o desprezava por não conhecê-la. Marin não demonstrava emoções, mesmo que mostrasse uma forte personalidade, de pessoa completamente decidida, mas ele sentira uma doçura tão grande em suas palavras naquele dia, parecia que podia ver seus olhos azuis brilhando.

Aiolia: *Poxa, ela já ta aqui há mais de dois anos, ela deve ta com nove anos... Será que o rosto dela mudou muito?* (balança a cabeça, assustado consigo mesmo) *O que eu to pensando? Querer ver o rosto de uma Amazona? Eu teria que ser morto. Ou...* O_O (levanta num sobressalto, olhando-se no espelho e vendo que suas faces estavam vermelhas) To ficando doido... O_o

Aiolia lembrava-se deste dia enquanto ia para a praia, o dia em que se viu corado pela primeira vez ao pensar nela. "Então foi aí que começou...". Mas de repente sentiu um estranho cosmo vindo da praia, e se preocupou com a garota que lá deveria estar, sozinha, correu o mais rápido que pode. Ao chegar à praia, viu que Marin se colocara de pé, em posição de combate, pois um cosmo prateado e poderoso se aproximava rapidamente dela.

Aiolia: *Droga, esse cosmo ta ficando poderoso demais...*

Marin: *Essa energia... Parece que já senti antes...*

Mas repentinamente a Amazona desaparece, sem ao menos conseguir reagir.

Aiolia: MARIN!

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_**Continua...**_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_Bom... Por hj é só, pessoal. Eu tive uma grande sorte de o capítulo de hj ser justamente o q deixa suspense, naum? XD JUro q naum calculei q deixaria todos esperando por dois dias bem depois de a coisa começar a ficar preta =P Mas enfim... E agora... Aiolia ñ chegou em tempo, nem conseguiu se declarar, Marin tampouco conseguiu dizer q sente o mesmo por ele e... Shina ñ conseguiu os salgadinhos! Nãããããããããããããão!_

_Aiolia - *me chacoalhando loucamente* Tá maluca! Vc vai me deixar dois dias esperando p/ ir atrás do desgraçado q a raptou! Até lá ele pode ter matado ela! Não sentiu o cosmo? Parece de um Deus! Me manda pra lá AGORA!_

_N...Nã... Não dá... _ É só no próximo... C... Cap... Capítulo..._

_Aiolia - ENTÃO POSTA ESSA DROGA DE CAPÍTULO JÁ!_

_*Socão no Aiolia* CONTROLE-SE, LEÃO! Q coisa... VC sabe muito bem q o próximo capítulo ñ vai ter passado dosi dias como na vida real, seu tonto ¬¬_

_Aiolia - Olha lá como fala comigo! Vc vai me deixar esperando p/ ler essa coisa? Em desespero? Eu vou quebrar tudo até vc fazer alguma coisa!_

_Milo - *aparece do nada* AGULHA ESCARLATE!_

_Aiolia - __

_Milo - COMO SE ATREVE A QUERER IR CONTRA A MINHA IRMÃ SEU SACO DE PULGAS?_

_Aiolia - COMO VC SE ATREVE A ATRAPALHAR MINHA TENTATIVA DE VER LOGO MINHA MARIN SALVA, ARACNÍDEO RETARDADO?_

_Milo - Cala a boca e espera como eu sempre fiz por mais q minha irmãzinha fosse sádica nas outras histórias e me deixasse maluco u.u_

_Ailia - Vc é um maricas! ¬¬_

_Milo - Ora seu... ò.ó_

_CHEGA! *retalha os dois* Parem de briga vcs dois ou ñ saímos daqui hj!_

_Milo e Aiolia - cruel... __

_Bom... Aí está mais um capítulo... E mais trapalhadas desses cavs malucos... u.u Mas enfim... Espero q tenham gostado e q estejam curiosos p/ a próxima etapa da história... Vamos por um pouco de ação nisso! o.o/ Será q Marin ficará bem? Será q Aiolia conseguirá resgatá-la? Será q eles poderão, finalmente, ficar juntos? Veremos...? O.O Até o próximo capítulo, pessoal! Comentem, onegai! ^-^v_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oi! O.O_

_Bom... Depois do fim de semana... Depois de um jogo nojento em q eu quase entrei na tela p/ retalhar os marfinhenses (ou seja lá como se diga quem mora na costa do marfim) junto c/ o técnico e o JUIZ FILHO DA P..._

_*Milo tapando minha boca* Calma, maninha... Lembra q se falá palavrão vai ter advertência do pessoal do site... ^^0_

_Advertência o caramba! Eu vou matar aqueles morféticos! Quem eles pensam q são p/ ficar batendo nos jogadores brasileiros como se fosse luta livre? Quem eles pensam q são p/ quase quebrar a perna do Elano? Quem eles pensam q são p/ expulsar o Kaká q nem relô no idiota e o palhaço ainda pôs a mão na cara como se tivesse levado um murro! Ò.Ó_

_Aiolia - Eles tão bem, saco! Quem naum tá bem é a Marin! Dá p/ voltar pro foco da história? Ò.Ó_

_Afe... Tá bom... _ Vamo lá... Enfim, hj começa o quebra pau de vdd. Como Aiolia encontrará a Amazona de Águia? Será páreo p/ Prometeu, o Titã?_

_Aiolia - Pergunta idiota, claro q serei! ¬¬_

_Certo... Se vc diz, vamos ver então, espertinho u.u Aí vai mais um capítulo. Espero q gostem! (e, se ñ for pedir muito, gostaria q excepcionalmente hj imaginassem q o prometeu tem a cara do juiz do jogo de ontem u.u) Boa leitura!_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_**Parte VI: Raptada**_

O Santuário está em alvoroço, todos os Cavaleiros de ouro se reúnem rapidamente no salão do grande mestre após sentirem tão poderosa energia. Só Aiolia e Aiolos não estão presentes. Shion anda de um lado para outro, impaciente.

Shion: Onde diabos estão aqueles dois numa hora dessas?

Dohko: Acalme-se, Shion, não conseguiremos pensar se não mantivermos a calma.

Camus: Está certo, aliás, talvez fosse melhor começarmos a pensar no que fazer desde já. Depois passamos o que resolvermos para os dois.

Shura: Sim... A coisa é séria. Nunca senti um cosmo tão poderoso.

Shaka: Pois eu já.

Todos se voltam para o virginiano, sabiam que ele vivera uma experiência a mais que todos eles na batalha do Olimpo. Prestam atenção às suas palavras, pois certamente seria uma boa pista de com o que estariam lidando.

Shaka: Quando lutamos no Olimpo pude conhecer os cosmos dos Deuses. O deste ser é do mesmo nível, ele ainda não deve ter usado todo o seu poder, mas pelo que calculo, só Hera, Apollo e Zeus possuem maior poder.

Aldebaran: Alguém tão poderoso? Mas quem seria se os Deuses do Olimpo já foram derrotados?

Milo: Vai saber... Mas pelo jeito esse cara vai ser osso duro.

Shion: Isso tudo não é o suficiente, precisaríamos de mais conhecimento sobre o assunto. Alguém teria de pesquisar sobre os Deuses que ainda não foram derrotados.

Afrodite: Ora, isso não deve ser tão difícil. Marin é uma ótima investigadora.

MdM: Ótimo, então vamos trazer ela aqui e resolver logo essa joça que eu to cansado desse marasmo.

Saga: Já não ta complicado o bastante? Até parece que está gostando de termos um inimigo que pode destruir a humanidade.

Kanon (cerra os punhos e estreita os olhos, com um desafiador sorriso): Bom, eu não sei você, mas já que ele ta aí, também to louco pra acabar de vez com isso.

MdM: Alguém que me entende.

Kanon: Não me compare à sua psicose... ¬¬

MdM: Como é? ò.ó

Shion: Parem com isso! Não é hora de se desentenderem por assuntos pequenos.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

**Praia do Cabo Súnion, Shina e Aiolos se esbarram correndo para o lugar de onde sentiram a poderosa energia.**

Aiolos: Você também sentiu?

Shina: Claro, é impossível não ter sentido.

Aiolos: E a Marin?

Shina: Por que acha que to correndo pra lá? Ela tava sozinha!

Aiolos: Droga, espero que Aiolia tenha chegado em tempo...

Mas quando chegam ao lugar e vêm Aiolia parado, em frente ao local onde a Amazona estava, sozinho e inexpressivo, percebem que ele chegara tarde demais. Aproximam-se, Aiolos chegaria com mais calma, mas Shina corre na frente, sem um pingo de paciência, já gritando.

Shina: Aiolia! Cadê a Marin?

Aiolia não responde, sequer pisca, só olha para o chão, sem qualquer reação. A Amazona o agarra pela gola e o chacoalha desesperadamente.

Shina: Aiolia, ta me ouvindo? O que aconteceu? Responde!

Aiolos: Shina, pára com isso... Pára!

Aiolia: ME SOLTA!

Shina se afasta num susto, trêmula, e cai sentada. Aiolos está tão pasmo quanto ela. O irmão mais novo se põe a chorar, caindo de joelhos e cobrindo os olhos com as mãos. Aiolos corre até ele, abaixando-se, e o caçula se agarra à sua blusa, desesperado, como um menino que busca consolo. Aiolos o abraça.

Aiolos: Aiolia, calma...

Aiolia: Alguém a levou... E eu não consegui fazer nada. Eu sou um inútil!

Aiolos: Do que está falando? Você tem noção do poder desse cosmo? Aiolia, recomponha-se...

Aiolia: Eu não consegui fazer nada... Nada... Eu quero ela de volta, Aiolos...

Shina (puxa o Cavaleiro pelos cabelos, tirando-o dos braços do irmão, e dá um tapa em seu rosto): O que ta fazendo? Você é um homem ou um saco de batatas?

Aiolia: O_O

Aiolos:O_O

Shina: Não faz essa cara! Se quer a Marin de volta trata de se recompor pra pensar num jeito de achar ela!

Aiolia: T... Tem um jeito...? Ç_Ç

Shina: Deve ter... Que raio de Cavaleiro é você que já ta perdendo a esperança no começo da briga?

Aiolos: *Que medo... O_O* É Aiolia, ela tem toda razão...

Aiolia (baixa os olhos, envergonhado): Desculpa.

Aiolos: Vamos pro salão do Grande Mestre, devem estar todos lá.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Salão do Grande Mestre, os dois que faltavam finalmente chegam, com Shina os acompanhando, Aiolia ainda está desconsolado. Máscara da Morte avança para Shina.

MdM: Shina! Ótimo, a coisa ta feia e a gente precisa de uma investigação. Corre e chama a Marin.

Shina baixa a cabeça, emburrada, fazendo o Cavaleiro estranhar.

MdM: Que é? Que cara de velório é essa?

Milo olha para Aiolia, vendo que ele baixara ainda mais os olhos, estava mudo e com uma energia péssima, completamente destruído. Mas MdM não percebe em momento algum, e continua a insistir.

MdM: Ow, dá pra responder? O que é que ta pegando?

Milo: MdM, você é burro? (e encarando a expressão retalhadora do canceriano): Cala a boca ou eu te furo!

Afrodite: Carlo, querido, fica quietinho, vai...

MdM: Mas o que diabos deu em vocês? O_o

Aiolos: Mestre Shion, Marin foi levada pelo dono do cosmo que sentimos há pouco... Temos que descobrir logo quem é esse homem e resgatar a Amazona de Águia.

Shion: Muito bem... Dohko, você poderia encontrar alguém que possa investigar isso o quanto antes?

Dohko: Claro que sim!

Shion: Os outros mantenham a vigilância no Santuário. Eu sinto muito, Aiolia, mas você terá de reprimir o que está sentindo por um tempo. Precisamos de você.

Aiolia (ainda de cabeça baixa): Sim...

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Japão, proximidades de Tóquio, numa casa de campo, poucos minutos depois do acontecido. A garota dorme tranqüilamente em seu quarto, mas repentinamente sua mente é invadida por um estranho sonho:

Uma praia, perto de um morro de rochas sobre o qual se erguem ruínas de um templo grego, uma jovem está sentada sobre a areia, com o rosto coberto por uma máscara prateada e sem expressão. Está sol e o vento sopra delicadamente por seus cabelos. Uma estranha energia se espalha, a mulher se ergue e toma posição defensiva, o lugar é invadido por uma luz prateada e ela some em meio ao brilho. Ao fundo, ouve uma profunda e misteriosa voz masculina: "Prometeu finalmente se vingará dos homens... Venha à minha morada, Cavaleiro de Leão, no Monte Cáucaso, e será o primeiro a ser destruído..."

"O que é isso...? Quem é...?"

Voz: Nala... Sou eu, a Alma, que te mostro tudo isso. Você tem de avisar os Cavaleiros, ou a jovem que lhe mostrei será morta.

Nala: Alma...? Não entendo...

Voz: Hoje você não se lembra, mas não há tempo. Você tem que avisá-los.

Acorda exaltada, levantando-se e correndo escada abaixo em direção à cozinha. Os dois que lá estão se assustam.

Hyoga: Nala! O que houve?

Nala: Senhor Hyoga, Senhor Shun! Eu... Eu acho que algo ruim está acontecendo.

Hyoga: Calma... Você está exaltada... E já disse pra não me chamar de senhor...

Nala: Desculpe, eu...

Shun: Hei... Não precisa olhar como se a gente estivesse bravo... ^_^

Hyoga: Desculpe, acho que sou sério demais com as palavras, né?

Nala: Ah, não. É só que eu fico confusa, por não me lembrar de nada...

Hyoga (mudando de assunto para não ver a menina se chatear): Mas então... O que você ia dizer? ^_^

Nala conta o seu sonho, para ela parece algo completamente confuso, mas para Hyoga estava tudo muito claro: "Psique falou com ela...?"

Shun: Então era essa a energia poderosa que estava nos preocupando agora mesmo!

Hyoga: Sim... Temos que ir ao Santuário levar o aviso.

Nala: Santuário... Você vão ter que voltar? Achei que ficariam por mais tempo aqui...

Hyoga: Nós também, mas parece que é urgente não?

Nala: Quero ir com vocês.

Hyoga: Mas é perigoso! Esse cosmo é gigantesco!

Nala: No sonho a voz chama o Cavaleiro à sua morada, então ele não atacará por lá.

Hyoga: Eu... Não sei...

Nala: Por favor... Quero levar eu mesma o recado.

Hyoga: Está bem... Acho que estará mais segura lá do que sozinha...

Shun: June tinha saído, espero que volte logo...

June (entrando rapidamente): Já voltei. O que está acontecendo?

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Chegam muito rápido ao Santuário, correndo até o salão do Grande Mestre. Quando chegam, Dohko estava de saída.

Dohko: Vocês! O que fazem aqui?

Hyoga: Nala tem um aviso para o Grande Mestre.

O Cavaleiro dourado volta, levando a nós quatro para dentro do salão, Milo se exalta ao ver o rosto da irmã, ela lhe dá um sorriso, mas ele ainda não tinha intimidade para abraçá-la como tanto queria.

Milo: Mas o que significa isso, Hyoga de Cisne? Posso saber por que diabos Nala ta aqui numa hora dessas?

Nala: Não, Milo! Eu que quis vir, mesmo que Hyoga se preocupasse, não é culpa dele! Por favor não fique bravo..

Milo: Oras... Mas ele tinha de ser mais responsável com você! Isso não é lugar nem hora...

Camus: Milo, deixa ele dizer o que veio fazer.

Milo: Mas...

Camus (puxa Milo pelo braço): Vamos logo. ò.o

Hyoga faz sinal em direção a Shion, e Nala chega timidamente até o Mestre.

Shion: Não me olhe como se eu fosse assim tão bravo, Nala... Diga.

Nala: Desculpe... Não sabia que o senhor era o Grande Mestre.

Ele não se espantou, pois já sabia que a mente da garota estava em branco, e ela jamais se lembraria de seu cargo no Santuário. Só haviam se encontrado uma vez, no hospital, quando ela despertou após a batalha do Olimpo, completamente sem memórias, mas tinham esperanças de que ela as recuperasse um dia. A menina, então, contou o sonho que tivera, e Shun se lembrou que, um dia antes do início da guerra contra Hades, sua amiga tivera também um sonho premonitório. Provavelmente, daquela vez, fora a mesma pessoa que lhe mostrara as imagens no sonho, a Alma.

Milo olha de canto para Aiolia, que ainda de cabeça baixa, cerra fortemente os punhos e treme, com seu cosmo se elevando perigosamente.

Shion: Aiolia, por favor, contenha-se.

Aiolia: Me conter? Ha! Agora que sei quem é o desgraçado que levou Marin, agora que sei onde encontrá-lo, tenho apenas que aceitar seu desafio...

Milo: Aiolia...? O_o

Ele ergue o rosto, tomado de uma raiva que faz até mesmo seu irmão dar um passo atrás, erguendo o punho na altura de seu busto e mostrando os dentes como uma fera.

Aiolia: Ele é meu... Eu irei, e não quero que ninguém se meta. O maldito que se atreveu a por as mãos em Marin... VAI PAGAR CARO POR ISSO!

Seu cosmo é assustador, até mesmo para os poderosos Cavaleiros que ali se encontravam, e Nala, que não se lembrava do poder que poderiam ter guerreiros de tal nível, se agarra em Hyoga, inconscientemente procurando proteção.

Nala (fecha os olhos, assustada): Hyoga!

Hyoga (abraçando-a): Tudo bem... Não se preocupe.

Shion: Aiolia... Eu deixo você ir e fazer isso sozinho. Mas tem uma condição.

Aiolia: E qual é?

Shion: Coloque a cabeça no lugar. Não quero saber de você voltar para o mundo dos mortos por estar completamente embriagado de raiva.

Aiolia entende, baixa a cabeça por alguns minutos, ameniza seu cosmo e volta à razão. Ele então ergue novamente o rosto, com o semblante ainda sério e combativo, mas agora parecendo um humano, parecendo um verdadeiro guerreiro da esperança.

Shion: Assim é melhor... Vá, Aiolia de Leão. Vença o inimigo em nome de Atena e traga de volta a Amazona de Águia!

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_**Continua...**_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_Bom... Por hj é isso! Só por curiosidade, a parte em que Nala entra foi escrita, inicialmente, um pouco diferente, pois eu ainda ñ tinha escrito "Além das Memóras" qdo escrevi esta fic aki. Eu só mudei um pouquinho p/ quem leu aquela em q ela está em caminho de recuperar as memórias ñ fique perdido e pensando: "Ué, mas ela já tinha visto o irmão e o mestre e o Shion qdo acordou no hospital. Pq agora ñ conhece eles?" ou "Mas ela acordou no Santuário. Como agora ñ sabe o q é o lugar?" e outras coisas do tipo. Mas ñ se preocupem pq a escência ñ mudou absolutamente nada! ^-^  
_

_Qto à esta fic... Como será q está Marin? Como será essa batalha? Como Aiolia se sairá contra o inimigo? Será ele capaz? O.O_

_Aiolia - JÁ FALEI Q VOU FAZER PICADINHO DESSE ISIOTA, POMBAS! Ò.Ó_

_Tah... Não precisa gritar *tapando os ouvidos* ¬¬_

_Prometeu: Ha! Até parece q o humanozinho inútil será capaz de vencer um Titã! *ar superior*_

_Aiolia - LIGTHNING PLASMA! Ò.Ó_

_*Aiolia e Prometeu saindo na porrada*_

_Gnt... isso é pro capítulo q vem... uff Mas q coisa... Bom... Mas enfim. Vamos parando por aqui antes q vcs se machuquem demais pra participar da próxima postagem. Até a próxima, pessoal! Comentem, onegai! ^-^_


	7. Chapter 7

_Aiolia - Oi, Galera! Sem mais delongas, vamo logo pro capítulo q eu tenho q salvar Marin! o.o/_

_Milo - Calma, ô hiperativo! Não é assim sai correndo feito um doido e..._

_Aiolia - *passa correndo da velocidade da luz pelo Milo e bate de cara no primeiro pilar, onde fica estatelado*_

_Milo - Vc esqueceu sua armadura... ¬¬_

_Aiolia - Vdd! *volta correndo, veste a armadura e sai correndo de novo, batendo no mesmo pilar*_

_Milo - Mas é hiperativo mesmo... ¬¬_

_Olha só quem fala... u.u_

_Aiolia - Eu bebo xim! Vô xalvá Marin! *sai correndo na velocidade da luz e desaparece do Santuário*_

_Milo - Sei ñ... Mas acho q ele foi pro lado contrário do Cáucaso... o.o_

_Putz... Mas q mula! Bom... Dexa eu mandá logo esse capítulo, pq se eu naum guiar esse leão doido ele num chega lá nunca._

_Milo - Coitada da Marin... Como ela foi gostar desse cara? O.õ_

_Tá certo q vcs ñ dão folga um pro outro, mas nem qdo ñ tão juntos vcs perdoam, heim... ¬¬ Mas enfim... Vamos ao capítulo! Agora sim saberemos como está Marin! E como Aiolia chegará até o local do desafio final! (qta rima num coment inicial só... o.o) Se é q ele chega... u.u Boa leitura pessoal!_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

**_Parte VII: Na morada inimiga_**

Vestiu novamente a armadura de ouro, em todo o seu brilho e esplendor, elevando intensamente seu cosmo. O brilho dourado emana nos olhos do Leão e ao sair de seu templo zodiacal, com o vento a esvoaçar-lhe os cabelos, eleva-se ao céu como uma estrela, e desaparece no horizonte. Em um instante alcançara seu destino, bastava apenas encontrar, entre os picos gelados, a entrada de alguma caverna onde seu inimigo estaria. O Deus ocultara seu cosmo, mas o guerreiro logo encontrou o possível local, entrando a passos cautelosos pelo caminho entre as rochas gélidas, observando e ouvindo a tudo com atenção.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Os olhos da Amazona parecem-lhe pesados sob a máscara, ela ergue o rosto, ainda sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Olha para si ao ouvir um barulho metálico quando se meche, percebendo os punhos e o pescoço presos por pesadas argolas de ferro, estava acorrentada. À sua volta havia apenas paredes de pedra sobre as quais se encalacrava uma fria camada de gelo.

Uma pessoa pára à sua frente, em seu rosto se estampa um irônico sorriso, e os olhos e longos cabelos prateados caem na memória da jovem como uma bomba.

Prometeu: Ora... Mas veja que belo corpo tornou-se o daquela japonesinha mirrada. Só não posso dizer nada de seu rosto escondido, não é mesmo?

Marin: Você... Prometeu!

Prometeu: Não se preocupe. Tem alguém correndo para cá por sua causa, você não vai morrer sozinha.

Marin: O que...?

Prometeu: Um certo leonino.

Marin: Aiolia? O que pretende? ò.o

Prometeu: Ora, você sabe... Você foi a principal causa de eu ter perdido o menino que escolhi para transformar em modelo de humano perfeito. Quero me vingar, simples.

Marin: Absurdo! Eu reavivei os sentimentos no coração de Tohma.

Prometeu: Reavivou sentimentos tolos e inúteis! ò.ó Ele jamais me ouviria depois de ter-lhe tirado a família, é claro, por isso o entreguei a Ártemis para que fosse doutrinado. Quando ele se livrasse dos sentimentos torpes dos humanos e se tornasse um Deus ele me entenderia. Mas você estragou tudo, meu maior erro foi tê-la deixado viver naquele dia!

Marin: Hum. Seu maior erro foi ter menosprezado os sentimentos humanos, pois foram eles que venceram os Deuses. Você tirou nossa família pelo ideal de um Deus mesquinho que você é! Eu é que farei vingança, maldito! ò.ó

Ela eleva seu cosmo com o máximo de poder que consegue, tentando se livrar das correntes, mas é inútil, além de estar com muito frio as correntes parecem muito fortes.

Prometeu: Não adianta, garota. Essas são as correntes em que os Deuses me prenderam na era mitológica, nem eu consegui me libertar delas, só Hércules conseguiu arrebentá-las com sua força. Você jamais se libertará.

Marin: Maldito!

Ela se debatia, tentando de toda forma se soltar. Ela sabia que se não conseguisse, seria uma isca fácil para Aiolia, e ela não o queria ver ferido por sua causa. Mas todos os seus esforços são inúteis, e o Deus se cansa de vê-la se esforçar tanto.

Prometeu: Hei, fica quietinha para quando o rapaz chegar.

Ela ainda tem as pernas livres, aproveita que Prometeu está perto e despreocupado e acerta um chute certeiro em seu rosto, empurrando-o para trás. O Titã massageia o queixo acertado e fita a Amazona cheio de raiva.

Prometeu: Como se atreve...?

Aponta a palma da mão para a jovem, que brilha e atinge seu corpo num feixe de luz prateada. É impossível agüentar a dor, e ela se contorce no ar antes de cair de joelhos.

Marin: AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh...!

Em meio aos corredores de pedra Aiolia ouve a voz que, para ele, era inconfundível, num grito que doeu no fundo de seu coração. Identificou de onde vinha o grito e correu o mais rápido que pode para o local. Quando lá chegou não encontrou ninguém além de Marin, caída no chão, com as correntes em seus braços e pescoço. Correu até ela.

Aiolia: Marin! Marin, fala comigo... Marin!

Marin: Hum...? A... Aiolia...?

Aiolia: Ah, Marin, me desculpa. Se eu tivesse chegado mais cedo.

Marin: Não... Aiolia vá embora.

Aiolia: O que está dizendo?

Marin: Ele quer se vingar. Não quero que se machuque. Por favor, vá embora.

Aiolia: Nunca! Quem é ele? Eu vou acabar com esse desgraçado.

Dizendo isso puxou com toda a sua força as correntes que a prendiam, não tendo, porém, êxito na tentativa. Socava com vontade e puxava da parede, mas nada fazia aquelas algemas se mexerem ou sequer parecerem que rachariam.

Prometeu (num canto escuro da caverna): Use suas técnicas... Quem sabe assim ela se propaga pelas correntes e a eletrocutam.

Olhou ferozmente para o local, vendo se aproximar o homem alto de cabelos e olhos prateados cintilantes, com um sorriso de sarcasmo nos lábios que o irritou ainda mais.

Aiolia: Eu vou é eletrocutar você, seu desgraçado! Me diz o nome do infeliz que eu vou mandar pro inferno!

Prometeu: Inferno? Desde quando Deuses vão para o inferno? Eu sou Prometeu, um Titã, espero que esteja preparado para morrer, Cavaleiro. E olha como sou bonzinho, vou deixar vocês irem juntos, não vão viajar sozinhos para o mundo dos mortos.

Aiolia: Ha! Eu já enfrentei Titãs antes. Derrotarei quantos forem necessários para que ninguém se machuque. Principalmente a Marin!

Prometeu: Mas que humanozinho enérgico... Vai ser divertido dar fim em você.

Aiolia: Isso é o que vamos ver.

Os dois se encaram, Aiolia está sério, com os olhos em chamas, não vendo a hora de iniciar o combate, e Prometeu o encarava com o mesmo sorriso sarcástico de anteriormente.

Prometeu: Agora começa minha vingança, contra a menina que destruiu meu modelo de humano ideal, contra os humanos que ganharam de mim o fogo dos Deuses sem nunca agradecer, sem se importar com o julgamento que me deram os Deuses, deixando meu nome e minha divindade no esquecimento. A humanidade pagará caro pela ingratidão.

Aiolia: Cala a boca, idiota! A humanidade nunca pôde com os Deuses até hoje, queria que viessem te salvar? Hércules não veio? Não me enche com esse papo de ofendido que não cola! Se quer briga, você soube comprar, agora arca com as conseqüências! ò.ó

Marin apenas pode assistir à tudo do lugar onde estava presa, não queria ver Aiolia se machucar, mas não poderia impedi-lo. Só pode ver, apreensiva, os poderosos cosmos que se elevam.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_**Continua...**_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_Aiolia: Como assim? É só isso? Não pára agora! Quero fritar esse filho da..._

_Sem palavrões, Aiolia... ¬¬_

_Aiolia - Ora... Mas ele é! E afinal de contas! Vc tá escrevendo essa história p/ que? Pra derrotar esse idiota! Então pára de enrolar e me deixa acabar logo c/ ele!_

_Assim não tem graça. Os leitores têm q ficar um pouco no suspense u.u E afinal de contas, ñ reclama, q se ñ fosse eu postar logo esse capítulo, ao invés de estar no monte Cáucaso vc estaria do lado oposto ¬¬_

_Milo - Ou seja, mergulhado no Atlântico XD_

_Aiolia - Eu te mostro quem ia tá mergulhado no atlântico seu agulhinha de meia tigela! ò.ó_

_Milo - Pode vir quente q eu tô fervendo *-*_

_Párem vcs dois! Aiolia tem de estar em boa forma p/ enfrentar Prometeu, então deixem de ser infantis!_

_Milo e Aiolia - Não somos inf..._

_São sim! Agora chega de brincadeira... É c/ vcs leitores! ^-^v O q acham? Aiolia conseguiu chegar à morada de seu inimigo, o cara q ele, agora, mais odeia no mundo. Será q ele e Marin sairão dessa? Conseguirá ele salvá-la? Será capaz de enfrentar um Titã? *vendo Aiolia soltar faíscas pelos olhos* Bom... Isso veremos no próximo capítulo ^-^0 Até a próxima postagem! E comentem, onegai!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Agora sim, vamos p/ a melhor parte! A luta de Aiolia e Prometeu! Como será essa luta? Difícil, com certeza! Será q ele conseguirá vencer o inimigo e salvar Marin?_

_Aiolia - CHEGA! Me põe logo p/ brigar c/ esse desgraçado antes q eu tenha um surto psicótico! *¬*_

_Pra começo de conversa, um surto psicótico vc já tá tendo... ¬¬ Além disso, tenho q responder ao coment de marinxaiolia u.u_

_Aiolia - ótimo! Dexa q eu respondo! Garota... Muitíssimo obrigado por me apoiar! É isso mesmo, vamos matar logo o maldito! ò.ó Vc é uma garota realmente compreensível u.u E pode deixar q eu ñ vou deixar q continue a machucar minha doce e inteligentíssima Marin! Vou salvá-la a qqer custo! *pose de herói* Agora poxa... sacanagem vc achar q eu realmente sou hiperativo... Concordar c/ aquele rabo torto foi maudade T_T_

_Milo - Maldade nada! Acontece q ela é uma pessoa q sabe ver a realidade, por isso concordou comigo, né? Pq eu sou foda e sempre tô certo! *pose de herói*_

_Aiolia - Vou mostrar quem tá sempre certo seu convencido! LITHGNING PLASMA! Ò.Ó_

_Milo - Vai te catar, bichano! SCARLET NEEDLE! Ò.Ó_

_Mas vão começar de novo ¬¬ Vcs nem terminaram de responder o coment dela... uff Bom... Dexa q eu termino. Muito obrigada por comentar, e fico realmente muito feliz q esteja gostando da fic e q tenha me achado uma boa escritora. Espero continuar a chegar em suas expectativas e até superá-las!_

_Enfim... Vamos agora ao nosso penúltimo capítulo, a acirrada batalha entre o Leão Dourado e o Titã vingativo O.O Boa leitura, pessoal! ^-^v_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

**_Parte VIII: Mostre suas presas, Aiolia_**

Eles se encararam por pouco tempo, Aiolia arranca a capa de suas costas, com olhos sérios e determinados, sua agilidade só era menor que a de Milo, e sua força só perdia para a de Aldebaran. Juntou tudo o que tinha e atacou, socos e chutes eram defendidos facilmente por uma das mãos do Titã, que ainda sorria com ironia, tinha certeza de que a batalha estava ganha, e de que sua vingança o divertiria muito. O Cavaleiro não parava por um segundo, tinha de admitir que jamais vira tanta energia num humano, nem mesmo imaginara, mas ainda via uma vitória fácil. O inimigo prende seu braço, lançando-o com força contra uma das paredes da caverna, o leão gira no ar, apoiando-se com os pés nela e retornando com mais e mais ataques, sem parar, encadeando mãos e pernas em movimentos que os olhos de Marin não conseguiam perceber, mas que eram cheios de poder e precisão.

O Deus desvia pouco, segurando seu rosto entre os dedos e jogando-o novamente. Desta vez, atordoado com a pancada na cabeça, não consegue coordenar os movimentos, e bate com as costas na parede, a força é tanta que o sangue espirra de sua boca. Logo em seguida, antes que possa se recuperar, um brilho prateado toma conta do lugar, ofuscando sua vista e a rajada de cosmo de Prometeu o prensa ainda com mais força contra as pedras, tirando à força o grito de dor do guerreiro. Marin não sabe o que fazer, seus olhos, por trás da máscara, se enchem de água ao ver o Cavaleiro caído. Ela eleva seu cosmo, muito mais que da primeira vez, muito mais do que qualquer Cavaleiro de prata seria capaz, mas nem isso é capaz de tirá-la da prisão das correntes.

Prometeu: Pare com isso, jovem, pois saiba, essas correntes tem meu cosmo depositado nelas, por isso vocês, humanos, não podem arrebentá-las. Hércules só o fez depois que os cosmos dos Titãs já estavam enfraquecidos por estarem presos no tártaro, isso por causa de sua força física, pois eu, já tão fatigado, ainda não era capaz.

Ela não queria saber de ouvi-lo, apenas olhava em direção ao leonino, caído no chão, e se debatia, com as lágrimas já pingando por debaixo da máscara.

Marin: Aiolia! Aiolia!

O rapaz ergue o rosto, sem acreditar no que estava vendo. Aquela garota jamais chorara na frente de ninguém, jamais demonstrara seus sentimentos, como uma exemplar Amazona, mas agora a via derramando lágrimas diante de si, e soluçando, tentando parar o choro quando o viu se erguer. O Cavaleiro se coloca de pé, o sangue lhe escorre pelo corpo, mas sua expressão é seria e ferina, sem demonstrar dor alguma.

Aiolia: Sai de perto dela!

Prometeu: Você é osso duro de roer, rapaz... Mas parece que está se contendo, não é? Está com medo de que o poder de nossa batalha ponha a caverna abaixo? Deixe que eu acabo com o impasse, então.

Ele se concentra, todo o seu cosmo se espalha pelo lugar poderosamente, Aiolia corre para perto de Marin para protegê-la, defendendo o poder do Titã. A expansão de sua energia atinge as paredes, que começam a ruir. Com grande dificuldade, sendo ainda mais ferido por tamanho poder, o Cavaleiro se mantém barrando a energia com as próprias mãos. Prometeu desaparece, deixando os dois para serem soterrados pelas toneladas de pedras que caíam, Aiolia poderia fugir à tempo, mas Marin jamais se soltaria das correntes. O jovem corre para ela, abraçando-a protetoramente e tentando, em vão, arrebentar as correntes.

Marin: Aiolia, vá embora. Desse jeito você vai morrer.

Aiolia: E te deixar aqui? Ficou louca?

Marin: Não tem outro jeito, nenhum humano pode arrebentar essas correntes!

Aiolia: Hércules conseguiu, e Nala arrebentou as de Hera. Eu já venci Titãs, não vou ficar atrás.

Marin o empurra com força para longe dela, gritando em desespero.

Marin: SAI DAQUI, POR FAVOR!

Uma pedra cairia sobre a cabeça da garota, mas ele novamente a protege, recebendo o impacto em suas costas, sem deixar escapar sequer um gemido da aguda dor que sentiu. Segurou-a num dos braços, fitando a parede à sua frente com raiva, deveria ter uns quinhentos metros de pedra até o lado de fora. Concentrou tudo o que tinha de cosmo em seu punho livre e apontou para lá.

Aiolia: Não vou deixar você, Marin, de jeito nenhum. Se não posso arrancar essa corrente, eu levo as pedras junto! "CÁPSULA DO PODER!"

O cosmo dourado atinge a parede com um poder descomunal, muito maior do que qualquer coisa que Marin tivesse visto em toda a sua vida. Cerca de quinhentos metros à frente, a rajada de seu cosmo explode do lado de fora da montanha, e correndo em velocidade absurda, Aiolia salta no ar com a garota nos braços, caindo indefinidamente. Mira novamente na montanha e atira mais uma rajada de energia que o impulsiona até a parede oposta, onde, com os pés cravados na neve e no gelo, diminui sua velocidade até chegar ao chão, ainda com um certo impacto nas pernas.

Marin: Aiolia, você é louco... O.O

Aiolia: Eu sei disso.

Ele a deixa protegida entre pedras e neve perto de onde caíram, virando-se em direção ao cosmo que acabara de sentir de seu inimigo. Ele intenta seguir naquela direção, mas Marin segura-lhe o braço.

Marin: Aiolia... Por favor, não morra.

Ele a fita com o olhar cheio de ternura e adoração, com um sorriso delicado e gentil.

Aiolia: Eu vou ficar bem, Marin. Ainda tenho que te levar pra casa, e te pedir pra me deixar ver o seu rosto.

Ele se virou e seguiu, o mais rápido possível, suas faces estavam rubras, ele ainda não acreditava que conseguira dizer aquilo. Marin não acreditava nas palavras que ouvira, ainda acreditando que pudesse ter sido alucinação pelo estado de choque em que estava depois daquela "pequena" descida, mas seu coração sabe que aquilo era verdade, e dispara descompassado, numa mistura de alegria e medo, de lisonjeio e desespero.

Aiolia alcança um dos morros, sobre o qual encontra seu inimigo. Franze-lhe o cenho e cerra os dentes, mostrando-os para Prometeu como se fossem as presas de uma fera. Seus punhos se fecham com força, cheios do poderoso cosmo que percorre seu corpo depositado neles. O brilho dourado do Leão se encontra com o cintilante prateado do Titã, cujos longos cabelos, antes presos, agora voam soltos ao sabor de sua energia.

Preparam-se, Aiolia parte para cima, mas ele desvia de todos os seus ataques, é a vez do contra ataque, as rajadas do Deus vêm em forma de lâminas flamejantes, como se um fogo cor de prata as consumisse, atingindo o corpo do Cavaleiro e fazendo-o sentir-se queimar por inteiro. O inimigo salta, sumindo na claridade do céu e, de lá, desferindo uma enorme rajada de energia. O Cavaleiro a percebe, mas não tem tempo de desviar, tamanha é a sua velocidade. Uma cratera se forma, onde o Leão desaparece, soterrado pela neve, fazendo Marin sentir, de longe, seu cosmo enfraquecer bruscamente.

Mesmo que tentasse se erguer a todo custo, Marin não consegue arrastar as pesadas correntes que ainda ficaram presas em si, com pedaços de rochas presos nelas. Mas ela sabia, ela sentia que o Cavaleiro estava numa enorme dificuldade, ela queria ir até ele de qualquer forma. E assim seguiu aumentando seu cosmo indefinidamente na tentativa de arrebentar as correntes, até que o poder foi tanto que ela não agüentou e caiu sem forças.

O leonino se ergue, saindo debaixo dos quilos e quilos de neve que o soterravam, sangrando mais ainda do que antes, mas com o mesmo olhar de desafio. Fita o Deus, concentra seu cosmo ao máximo e se atira com vontade contra ele, fazendo raios transpassarem o ar por todos os lados e ângulos, raios dourados, poderosos e rápidos.

Aiolia: "RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA!"

Os olhos inimigos se arregalam, admirados e surpresos com tanto poder, nem mesmo ele conseguia desviar. Barra o golpe, porém, com as mãos, sem se mover do lugar, os relâmpagos se desfazem e tudo o que resta é o elevar do vapor ao redor dos dois combatentes. Seus olhos, porém, perderam o brilho de ironia e sarcasmo, estavam agora sérios e bravios e seu cosmo aumenta muito mais. Shaka dissera que seu cosmo deveria se comparar ao de Apollo ou Hera, mas agora parecia maior que o de Zeus. A rajada de energia que dispara é ainda maior, mais poderosa e mais ágil, seu brilho é muito mais ofuscante e quando atinge Aiolia, uma explosão se forma. Ele ainda tenta, de início, barrar aquele poder com suas mãos, com o auxílio de seu cosmo elevado ao ápice, mas a explosão logo toma conta de tudo, e o guerreiro cai de novo.

Seu sangue mancha a neve, o brilho de seu cosmo desaparece, até sua armadura perece mais opaca agora. O desespero da Amazona que o esperava era entristecedor, seu coração se apertava e gelava mais do que o gelo à sua volta ao sentir o cosmo de Aiolia desaparecer por completo. Ela se ergue novamente, com lágrimas pingando de sua máscara abundantemente, e seu cosmo se eleva tanto que mesmo Prometeu o sente ameaçador.

Prometeu: *Maldição...! De que diabos são feitos esses humanos?*

O cosmo azulado da Amazona toma conta de todo o local, e como numa pequena explosão, as correntes se partem em pedaços tão pequenos quanto poeira. Ela fita o local onde estariam Aiolia e Prometeu, por traz da máscara, seu olhar é ameaçador. O Leão, caído no chão e ainda com vida, recobra a consciência ao sentir o cosmo da garota, se preocupando com o que ela pudesse tentar fazer. Vê ainda os pés de seu inimigo, que o fita cheio de raiva e diz aquilo que nunca deveria:

Prometeu: Matarei você de uma vez, Leão, para poder dar logo cabo daquela menina incômoda.

A mão do Titã se ergue, com o cosmo já depositado nela, mas repentinamente o cosmo de Aiolia explode novamente, seu poder é gigantesco e nada pode pará-lo, ele se ergue de uma só vez, acertando um gancho no queixo do Deus que o faz voar longe, se assustando com o que estava acontecendo. Ele vem para cima novamente, uma rajada de cosmo que o inimigo não pode defender,e ele está mais passos atrás, com sangue a escorrer por seus lábios e testa. Sua expressão é de susto e raiva misturados.

Marin sente o cosmo de Aiolia num poder descomunal, algo que não podia imaginar de tanto poder, e continua a correr ao seu encontro, com certeza estaria esgotado depois de tanto dispêndio de energia, queria estar perto dele quando tudo acabasse.

Os cosmo dos dois combatentes se elevam a um nível absurdo, o de Aiolia era tão poderoso quanto o de um Deus, com certeza, e isso deixava seu adversário com muito mais ódio. O poder é tamanho que as pedras aos seus pés explodem, o chão se abre numa cratera ao redor de cada um, os cosmos entram em choque no meio do campo de batalha, mesclando-se de ouro e prata, o brilho é tanto que, lá debaixo, Marin tem seus olhos ofuscados pela luz que emanam. Erguem os braços e liberam seus ataques mais poderosos.

Prometeu: MORRA, HUMANO INSOLENTE!

Aiolia: Pro inferno, você! "FOTON BURST!"

Os poderes colidem, emanando um brilho maior ainda, entrando num choque muito maior, como se relâmpagos escapassem cheios de poder do meio de seus ataque. De repente todo o brilho dourado tomou conta do morro onde estavam e se expandiu indefinidamente pelo horizonte, Prometeu desapareceu, consumido no meio do poder de Aiolia, e quando tudo se apagou, o Cavaleiro de Leão foi ao chão, sem um pingo de energia sobrando em si.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_**Continua...**_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_E aí está... O fim de mais uma ferrenha e mortal batalha de Titãs O.O_

_Aiolia - Pro inferno! E como assim eu perco em velocidade pro Milo? Isso é protecionismo só pq ele é seu irmão! ò.ó_

_Eu só tô repetindo as palavras de Kurumada u.u_

_Aiolia - Então eu vou torrar esse aí tb ò.ó E q negócio é esse? Vc me matou? O.O_

_Erm... Bem.. Na vdd... Não sei... o.o_

_Aiolia - Como ñ sabe? Vc me trás do mundo dos mortos só p/ me matar na minha primeira batalha? E nem me dá o direito de me declarar descentemente? Isso é inadmissível! Se fosse a Marin me matar por eu ver o rosto dela eu aceitava de bom grado! Morria feliz! Mas isso é injusto! __

_Milo - Erm... Eu sei q a gnt briga feito cão e gato mas... Bem... Eu tenho q concordar... Foi cruel... o.o_

_Aiolia - Eu naum preciso da sua compaixão, agulhinha de rabo torto! T_T_

_Milo - Cala a boca, bichano pulguento... ù.ú *abraça o amigo*_

_Aiolia - Buáááááááá! Eu quero ver o rosto da Marin! Eu quero falar q eu a amo! T_T_

_Milo - Pegou pesado, maninha... uff_

_Erm... Bom... Eu... Foi mau... Mas a história acabou levando p/ esse lado. Naum tenho culpa... E agora leitores? O q vai acontecer? Como isso terminará? Marin ficará mesmo sozinha? Como ela se sentirá? Não percam o último capítulo! Eu tenho q dar um jeito na bagunça q eu fiz __

_Até a próxima postagem! Comentem, onegai!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Booooooooooa tarde, pessoal! Estamo prontos para mais um capítulo dessa nosa espetaculaaaaar fanfic!_

_Milo - Nala... Vc nem assistiu o jogo pela, globo. Pq raios tah falando q nem o galvão? O.o_

_Erm... Sabe q naum sei... o.o_

_Aiolia - CALA A BOCA GALVÃO! E vamo logo p/ esse capítulo q eu quero me ver VIVO! ò.ó_

_Tá... tá... uff Não poss nem brincá mais... u.u Bom... Aí vai o último capítulo da nossa fic de Marin e Aiolia. O poderoso Titã Prometeu foi derrotado pelo nosso leonino Aiolia de Leão numa belíssima batalha! (bom... pelo menos espero q os leitores tenham gostado =P) Mas enfim! O Cavaleiro ñ parece muito bem depois de usar seu ataque mais poderoso, afinal, o Foton Burst consome muito da energia do guerreiro. Será q ele ficará bem Será q terá ainda vida p/ se declarar à sua amada Marin? Espero q sim... se naum vou ter um fantasma hiperativo puxando meu pé todas as noites pro resto da minha vida -.- Bem! Vamos ver o q posso fazer por esses dois! Boa leitura, pessoal! ^-^v_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

**_Parte IX: Não posso te matar._**

Marin corre para o topo do morro, encontrando o guerreiro caído, indo até ele e chamando-o, cheia de preocupação, mas embora sentisse a pulsação em seu pescoço, ele não respondia, estava completamente inconsciente. Ela não percebera até então, mas ao tentar ficar de pé sentiu tontura e quase caiu, tendo de se apoiar com as mãos ao chão, também estava exausta pelo tanto de energia que usara. Senta-se então ao lado do guerreiro, puxando-o para si, apoiando a cabeça dele em seu colo, enquanto ela se recosta á uma pedra caída por ali, e assim permanece, segurando-o e acariciando os cabelos castanhos do rapaz.

Demorou um pouco para que recobrasse a consciência, e quando o fez, a primeira imagem que viu foi a dela, apoiando sua cabeça, acariciando seus cabelos. Seu coração disparou, ele se levanta rapidamente.

Marin: Calma, você ainda está muito cansad...

Aiolia: Você está bem? Está tudo bem, Marin? Não se feriu?

Marin: Estou bem, Aiolia, não se preocupe.

Aiolia: Eu... Você podia ter morrido...

Marin: Aiolia... Está tudo bem. Graças a você.

Aiolia: Não... Eu quase te perdi.

Marin: Aiolia...

Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o jovem não mais pode se conter, o desespero de quase tê-la perdido o assustava, e o impulsionava. Tirou a máscara da Amazona e a beijou com fervor, segurando seu roso entre seus dedos, cheio de lágrimas aliviadas nos olhos. Os olhos da garota se arregalam de surpresa, sua face estava tão vermelha quanto cerejas. Ele se afasta, baixando o rosto, com um sorriso terno nos lábios.

Aiolia: Pode me matar agora.

Marin: Mas você não viu. Seus olhos estavam fechados, você não viu meu rosto.

Ela sorria, tocando o rosto do rapaz delicadamente, e erguendo seu queixo para que ele encontrasse seus olhos azuis cheios de brilho e vida. Era linda, estonteantemente linda, seu sorriso era maravilhoso, e seus olhos eram pedras preciosas.

Marin: Eu não posso te matar, Aiolia.

Aiolia: Mas... Agora eu já vi. E é o rosto mais lindo que já vi na minha vida.

Marin: Não posso te matar. Eu escolhi te amar faz muito tempo.

E diante de seu olhar pasmo e faces a pegar fogo, ela aproximou seus lábios dos dele, e o beijou, um beijo cheio de amor. Ele a retribuiu com o mesmo sentimento, com o coração a saltar de alegria. Afastaram-se mais uma vez.

Aiolia: Eu pensei que tinha perdido você. Pensei que nunca ia poder te dizer o que sentia. Marin... Eu te amo. Sempre te amei.

Marin: Devia ter dito antes. Por que tinha medo deste sentimento há anos, sempre pensei que você não pudesse sentir o amor que eu sinto por você.

Aiolia: Fica comigo? Fica comigo pra sempre... Não quero ficar longe de você.

Marin: Nem eu de você.

Aiolia: Então, acho que vamos ter festa, quero contar logo pra todo mundo.

Eles sorriram, seus rostos ainda estavam perto e seus sorrisos eram alegres e ternos, nada mais poderia separá-los, nada poderia ficar entre os dois. Não, aquele sentimento era forte demais, ali no Santuário de Atena, as almas gêmeas pareciam se encontrar facilmente, pois seus ideais eram tão parecidos, que seus corações os levavam ao mesmo lugar.

Os Deuses sempre disseram que os humanos os enfrentarem era algo impossível, que a destruição pela mão dos Deuses era um destino da humanidade. Quando as pessoas tentam mudar seu destino, elas mudam o curso do Universo. Dizem que o Universo tem seu modo de consertar o seu curso. Mas o amor tem uma forma muito mais eficiente e definitiva de mudar o curso do Universo, uma forma que nem o Universo pode reverter.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_**Fim**_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-__

_Bom.. É isso aí, pessoal! Mais uma fic postada na íntegra p/ vcs. Espero muito q tenham gostado dela! ^-^_

_Aiolia - Eu... Tô vivo!_

_Milo - Claro, né, palerma? Minha irmãzinha ñ é má assim u.u_

_Aiolia - Olha lá como fala comigo, seu aracnídio! ò.o_

_Milo - Como se eu tivesse medod e vc ¬¬_

_Marin - Vamos parando, meninos u.u *selinho no Aiolia* Nós não íamos jantar hj, Aiolia? ^-^_

_Aiolia - Claro! *-* *saem de mãos dadas*_

_Q fofo! *-*_

_Milo - Vou ter piada por um bom tempo *sorriso malvado*_

_*pedala no Milo* mas q coisa ¬¬_

_Bom... A próxima será um presentinho q eu preparei p/ Stella-chan, minha grande amiga da Net. Será com nossas personagens (Nala e Stella) e elas estarão em busca de algo muito importante p/ um certo amigo... Vem aí, uma nova fic! "Um Presente para Ikki" Não percam a estreia na próxima semana!_

_Qto à esta de Aiolia e Marin, espero q todos tenham gostado muito dela! E espero q tenham gostado do fim tb, o último capítulo foi curtinho, mas achei q ele devia ser separado do resto p/ ficar mais bonito ^-^ Então... Até a próxima fic, pessoal! E comentem, onegai! *-*_


End file.
